Flight 1506
by mars light
Summary: After a plane crash takes the love of Darien's life away will things ever be the same, but then who's the strange blond girl. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

**_Author's Note: This is my newest story and I hope everyone likes it. Please send me _**

_**reviews and tell me what you think. Thank you to all my loyal readers **_

_**who continue to read my stories. I hope everyone enjoys this. Please **_

**_read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._**

Flight 1506

Chapter1

Flight 1506 to New York is now boarding

Serena stood in the terminal with her parents as she turned around with a big smile telling them, "I guess this is it, I'll be back in a week I love you"

She reached out and gave both of her parents a hug and kiss good bye. As she hugged her father good bye she pulled away but he wouldn't let go, as she turned to him with a big smile, she told him "Daddy I have to get on the plane or they'll leave with out me".

Serena's father looked down at his precious little girl as he told her "would that be so bad Serena". Serena gave her father a look when Ilene reached over taking her husband's hand and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek telling her "have a wonderful time sweetheart, we'll see you when you get back".

Serena gave her mother one last smile as she grabbed her carry on bag and walked to the terminal turning around once to wave good bye, she then walked onto the plane.

Serena found her seat and got comfortable as she took out her book and started to read, as the plane took off going higher and higher into the air.

About three hours into the flight Serena started to feel sleepy; so she looked to the stewardess and asked for a pillow.

The stewardess quickly brought one back for her, and Serena fell asleep dreaming about seeing Darien again soon!

_Six hours later_

Darien walked out of his dorm to hear a lot of noise going on in the hall way. He saw his room mate Nick going by quickly, as Darien looked to him and asked "Nick what's going on"

Nick looked to him surprised as he said "Darien haven't you heard there was a plane crash"

Darien looked surprised as he asked "what when". Nick began telling him "it happened a couple hours ago, the plane was headed to JFK".

Darien quickly started to panic but then tried to calm himself remembering how many planes land in JFK a day. A plane crash didn't mean it was necessarily Serena's flight. If she was hurt he would have known about it.

That's when Nick told him "the flight was coming from Tokyo Japan, isn't that where you're from Darien"

Darien couldn't believe what he just heard it was impossible. Serena had to be alive; it must have been a different flight. Nick did say it was hours ago, maybe it happened last night.

Nick began to tell him that it was flight number 1506 and that there were no survivors.

Darien looked to his friend as he started to laugh "1506 yeah sure Nick, okay you had me going there for awhile, you saw the flight plan on my desk didn't you. This is just a really bad joke, come on what are the chances that the flight my girlfriend is on crashes".

Nick looked to his friend as he started to tell him "Darien I'm sorry, but I'm not messing around with you, I swear no joke it's all over the news"

Darien looked to his friend seeing how serious he was then started to rack his brain as he thought aloud "there has to be an explanation she can't be dead; she just couldn't, it was impossible. I would have known, I would've known, maybe she missed her flight maybe she got onto a later one, yeah that's it, she caught a later flight. Serena always sleeps in; she must have caught a later flight".

Darien walked back to his room ready to call Serena's parents to see what time the flight that she's on is landing when he saw the light blinking on his answering machine.

He pushed the play button and heard the recorded message on his answering machine say "you have one new message, first message"

Darien could the sobbing in the background which sounded like Mrs. Tsukino as Mr. Tsukino started talking Darien I…I…he took a deep breath as he continued "I guess you heard about the accident by now I don't know what to do. The coast guard said there were no survivors I can't believe this is happening call the house when you get the message okay son, bye"

Darien heard the beeping sound of his answering machine as it said end of new messages.

He stood stock still for a moment then screamed out "**NO**" as he grabbed the answering machine and through it at the door in a fit of rage.

All the students heard the crash from outside the door as Nick walked into see Darien tearing up the place. He went to him and grabbed his arm, taking the lamp out of his hand he put it down; then going to his friend, he put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he told him "I'm so sorry"!

_End Chapter 1_

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to Flight 1506. Please send me reviews and tell me what you think. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 to see how Darien copes with losing the girl that he loves and who the strange blond girl is. Stay tuned to find out and please read, review and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank Red- Rose18 and Snick3rDooDl3for you're great _

_reviews; I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and as always please _

_read, review and enjoy. Thank you Mars light! _

Flight 1506

Chapter 2

Three years later

"Darien when are you going to get rid of this picture already, I can't stand this how can we move on with our relationship, when your ex girlfriend is always looking at us. I can't stand it anymore either she goes or I do make up your mind" shouted Monica Darien's girlfriend as she picked up the picture ready to slam it to the floor.

Darien walked over to her as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder as he told her "Monica your overreacting you know you mean the world to me, please sit down and let's talk about this okay"

Monica stood looking at him with the picture in her hands as she yelled out "talking…talking that's all we ever do is talk Darien. I can't stand this she's dead. I have to compete with a dead girl for you're attention; it's time to let her go, now it's either her or me Darien which is it going to be."

Monica read the look on Darien's face and knew what his answer would be so she threw the picture to the floor as hard as she could. When Darien reached out and grabbed the picture from midair and gently put it back on the table exactly the way it was, when he looked to Monica and told her "I'm sorry Monica, but I can't do that, I think you should leave"

Monica looked to him trying to keep her tears in check as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Darien sat down on the couch as he took the picture of Serena in his hands and gently touched it as he thought about all the sweet memories they had shared.

Nick walked into the room as he saw Darien sitting on the couch holding the picture again, as he walked over telling him "I just saw Monica leave she didn't look to happy"

Darien looked to Nick as he stood up putting the picture back in its place he told him "we broke up"

Nick walked over to the small fridge in the dorm and grabbed a soda as he turned to Darien asking "you want one"

Darien shook his head telling him "no"

Nick grabbed his soda and walked back into the room and sat on the couch as he asked Darien "that's three now isn't it"

Darien looked to his friend asking "three"

Nick laughed as he told him "yeah three girls that you chased away, you ever think about moving on. I'm sure Serena wouldn't want to see you like this"

Darien gave him an angry look as he told him "you don't know that"

Nick walked over to his friend as he told him "you can't keep doing this to yourself"

Darien looked at him as he asked "doing what"

Nick walked over putting a comforting hand on his shoulder as he told him "it was an accident. There was engine trouble there was nothing you could have done. Why can't you realize that, you have to stop blaming yourself Darien; her parents don't blame you, her friends don't know one does so why are you doing this to yourself"

Darien looked to him as he said "she was on her way here to see me, if she just didn't get on that plane she would still be here with us. My sweet Serena it was my fault, if she didn't come to see me then none of this would have happened"

Nick looked to him as he asked "hasn't your therapist helped at all Darien. I mean isn't she always telling you that it wasn't your fault, everyone knows that but you when are you going to let it go"

Darien started to walk away from him and sat down at his computer as he looked back at Nick and told him "never, I'll never let her go"

Nick took a deep breath as he walked over and told him "okay fine but come on let's go"

Darien looked at him like he was crazy as he asked "go where"

Nick grabbed his jacket and threw Darien his as he told him "grab a burger a guys has to eat right, come on I'm paying"

Darien turned back to his computer as he told Nick "I can't, I still have to much work to do"

Nick walked over as he told him "that's all you ever do is stay in and work, you never go out. Now come on I'm not taking no for an answer, lets go"

Darien looked to Nick realizing he wasn't going to win this fight as he stood up and grabbed his jacket telling him "okay, but only for a little while"

They walked to the burger joint down the street as the hostess sat them down at a small table near the window and a waitress came over to get there orders. Darien ordered a mozzarella burger and Nick had a bacon burger extra bacon.

They sat talking over there thesis's that were due soon as Nick began to tell Darien about the professor he had this semester and how she was very difficult, but all Darien could do was stare at a blond sitting three tables away as he asked himself. Could it be blond hair bubbly laugh, it had to be. His prayers were finally answered.

He got up from the table while Nick was in the middle of a sentence and walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder ready to threw his arms around her and tell her how much he missed her. When she turned around and Darien was staring face to face with a stranger.

He quickly apologized and told her "I'm sorry I thought you were some one else"

The woman just shrugged it off turning around as Darien walked back to his table solemnly while Nick sat there waiting as he told him "you can't keep doing this to yourself, she's gone Darien, she's not going to come back"

Darien took a deep breath as he told him "I know deep down inside, I do know but I just keep hoping. I mean, I just don't understand it, how I didn't know. I've always known when she was in trouble, but I didn't"

(Darien had told Nick after the accident about the special connection he and Serena had. Nick didn't really believe him he just thought it was the thoughts of a grieving man, but he wasn't going to judge him on it.)

Nick looked to his friend as he told him "I know but you were far apart, maybe it was the distance or something like that"

Darien looked to his friend as he told him "yeah maybe". Darien stood up from the table as he looked to Nick telling him "I'm sorry but I'm not hungry right now, I think I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head okay"

Nick shook his head yes as he watched Darien walk out the door.

Darien walked to a park where he spent a lot of time after he found out about the accident.

He walked through as he thought about all the good times he and Serena shared together and how all in one instant they were all gone.

Darien felt the wind blew through him as he looked up feeling something, he hadn't felt in years. Serena was near by.

He immediately looked around and saw that he was alone as he started to yell at himself "get a hold of yourself Darien, she's gone, she'll never come back, she's dead that feeling you just had was probably about thinking about her so much, she's gone"

Darien walked along the path and sitting on a bench ahead was a young blonde

Darien started telling himself louder and louder "get a hold of yourself Darien, it's not her, it's not her"

As he got closer he saw her sitting there the same blond hair, same blue eyes. He got closer to get a better look as he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming when she looked up asking "can I help you?"

End Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 2. Please stay tuned there's still much more to come is Darien really losing his mind and who is this strange blond woman. Read to find out. As always please read, review, and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!


	3. Chapter 3

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank sweetpeahannahq, liloazngurl03, joyfulsara, _

_Snick3rDooDl3, ffgirlmoonie, and Red-Rose 18 for your great reviews; _

_your feedback really helps inspire my story and further stories to come. _

_Thank you for reading my stories and please continue to read, review, and _

_enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Flight 1506

Chapter 3

Darien looked at her beautiful smiling face; he couldn't believe it, he found her after all this time, he finally found her. It was his Serena; she still had the same beautiful smile, just like he always remembered.

The woman looked at him confused as she asked him again "can I help you with something"

Darien started to rub his eyes making sure he was awake, that he wasn't just dreaming again. He looked up and she was still sitting there right in front of him. He had his Serena right here, as he put on a big smile he told her "Serena it's you, I can't believe this. They all told me you were dead, but I didn't believe them and here you are. I knew it, I knew you were still alive, I missed you so much"

The woman looked to him as she said "I'm sorry, but I've never met you before"

Darien looked shocked as she said this. He turned to her as he told her "Serena you have to know me, you must remember the love we shared. I felt you, I felt your presence and now we can go on and be together. Oh Serena we can have the future we always dreamed of"

The woman looked to him as she said "I'm sorry, my names Jennifer. I don't even know any Serena's, but I really am sorry for your loss. I must be going now take care".

Jennifer quickly got up from the bench and walked away.

After she got far enough away, she wasn't sure why but she looked back to see this strange man sitting on the bench with his head down. It looked like he was crying, for reasons she couldn't explain it felt like her heart was being torn out watching this.

Jennifer walked back to her apartment to see her friend Kris lying on the couch watching a movie on lifetime while eating popcorn. She looked up to see Jenn walk in the apartment as she quickly gave her a wave hi.

Jenn walked in and put her stuff down as she walked over and sat on the chair beside the couch. She grabbed a hand full of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth as

Kris looked up to her friend during a commercial to ask "how was your walk". Jenn looked to her as she said "it was okay I guess. I met this guy in the park".

Kris quickly turned off the TV and sat up giving Jenn her full attention as she inquired "a guy, you don't say what was he like, was he cute tell me"

Jenn smiled telling her "yeah I guess he was a little cute; if you like that type"

Kris smiled as she asked her "so did you talk to him; are you going to see him again tell me"

Jenn laughed at her friends persistence as she told her "I don't think I'll ever see him again, I'm not sure if I want to"

Kris looked to her friend as she asked "why not, what happened"

Jenn turned to her as she began saying "he was strange he kept calling me this girl Serena. I kind of felt bad for him though, it seems like he loved her very much and that she died".

Kris looked to her friend as she told her "that is so sad it's like on of those movies on lifetime, you know"

Jenn looked at her as she shook her head yes and couldn't help but think about this strange man in the park, why she felt so bad, she didn't even no the guy. She looked to Kris as she told her "I'm going to go outside and clear my head"

Kris just waved at her as she turned around and clicked the TV back on.

Jenn walked out onto the porch as she leaned against the railing think about that man, that very strange man.

Next day

Darien walked into his therapist's office to see her talking on the phone as she gestured for him to take a seat on the couch

Darien sat on the couch as he looked at all the pictures on the walls. When his therapist got off the phone and sat down in a chair adjacent to him she asked "hello Darien how are you doing today"

Darien looked up to his therapist with a large smile as he told her "I'm doing great".

The therapist looked surprised to hear those words come out of Darien's mouth. In the three years that she's been treating him since the accident she never heard those words come out of his mouth. She leaned in asking him "and why is that".

Darien stood up and started telling her "She's alive. I saw her on a bench in the park, and she's alive everyone told me she was dead, but I knew she wasn't. I knew she was alive. Nick thinks I'm crazy, but I know what I saw she's alive. Serena's alive"

The therapist looked shocked to hear Darien's sudden outburst as she told him "please come sit and explain to me Darien".

Darien sat on the couch as he began to tell her "I was walking through the park and I felt this feeling, you know the one I was telling you about. Well I knew she was close, and then I looked around and I didn't see anyone, but then I kept walking further and there she was sitting in the park".

His therapist nodded her head as she jotted down notes telling him "please tell me more".

Darien began to tell her "she still had the same beautiful hair, even though it was a little shorter but okay so she cut it, and she still has the most beautiful eyes even though her skin was a little darker, but that doesn't mean anything she has a tan, and she still has that same radiant smile. I could tell that smile anywhere, it was her"

His therapist looked up to him as she asked "did you speak with her".

Darien nodded his head yes

As the therapist continued on asking "what did she say"

Darien looked down telling her "that she wasn't Serena and that she's didn't know anyone by that name"

His therapist looked up asking "what did she say her name was".

Darien looked to her as he said "Jennifer"

"I see" was the therapists answer as she began writing more into her notes, as she began to ask him "Darien are we sure this is not just another one of your episodes. What were you doing before you ran into this girl"

Darien looked to her as he said "I was thinking about Serena"

His therapist looked to him as she asked "then maybe you took your feelings for Serena and portrayed them onto this girl. Perhaps what you thought was Serena was only your subconscious, playing tricks on you".

Darien looked at her as he shook his head no as he told her "I really think this was the real thing, this time I know it was, it has to be"

His therapist leaned in closer as she told him "Darien I think it might be time for you to let Serena go. She's dead she's not coming back"

Darien sat silently for a moment as he thought about what Jennifer said "she didn't know anyone by that name" maybe his therapist is right maybe it was just his subconscious playing tricks again.

Darien took a deep breath as his therapist asked "what about that other girl you told me about in our last session what was her name". She looked through her notes as she said "Monica, how are things going with that"

Darien looked up as he told her "we broke up"

His therapist looked to him as she asked "do you want to talk about that".

Darien looked away as he told her "there's not much to tell, she was to controlling"

His therapist jotted down some more notes as she asked him "would you like to elaborate on that"

Darien started to tell her about how she came over and was making all these demands that he just couldn't do.

His therapist looked over and asked "what kind of demands"

Darien stopped and then began to tell her "she wanted me to focus all my attention to her"

His therapist looked up as she asked "well isn't that what your suppose to do in a relationship"

Darien took a deep breath as he told her "I know I just can't make that kind of commitment just to her, and well she would"

His therapist stopped him right there "Darien by she, you mean Serena don't you. We talked about this, you can't be afraid to move on without her. Do you still have that picture of her up?"

Darien nodded his head yes

His therapist began to tell him "Darien I understand that you miss her, but perhaps it's time for you to move on with your life. I know how about you go get a nice photo album and put her picture in it; then every once in awhile you can look back at it doesn't that sound nice."

Darien shook his head in agreement as his therapist told him "wonderful" then looked down at her watch telling him "well where all out of time for today. I'll see you again next week same time"

Darien nodded his head yes shook her hand and walked out of the office.

Darien walked back to his dorm room to see Nick on the couch eating ice cream as he looked up asking "how was your session"

Darien looked to him as he said "I think it's time I found a new therapist".

End Chapter 3

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 3. Please stay tuned for Chapter 4, there's still much more to come. What is the strange connection between Jenn and Serena and the secret that she's hiding, read to find out; as always please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank liloazngurl03, ffgirlmoonie, Red-Rose18, _

_dinoflagellate.A.A., and Snick3rDooDl3 for your great reviews. To answer _

_a comment sent in a review I will answer as this yes I am a girl and proud _

_of it thank you. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story and please_

_read, review and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light! _

Flight 1506

Chapter 4

Nick stood up from the couch as he asked him "she told you to take the picture down didn't she"

Darien walked over to the picture of Serena as he held it to him and said "yeah"

Nick looked to his friend as he told him "it's been three years Darien, and nine therapists, they've all said the same thing it's time for you to move on. Darien you can't keep punishing your self like this. Your friends from back home keep calling, won't you at least take one of there phone calls. There worried about you and so am I, you can't keep living like this"

Darien looked to his friend as he told him "I know but I…I miss her so much"

Nick walked over and gave Darien a pat on the back as he told him "I know and it's okay to miss her, but don't let her consume your life"

Darien looked down to the picture as he put it on the table and told Nick "I'm going to go lie down for awhile"

Nick shook his head as Darien walked into his room and shut the door. After he was no where in sight Nick turned to the picture of Serena, picking it up he told her "you have to let him go, please help Darien find his way".

Darien walked out of his room a couple hours later to see the dorm was empty with a note on the small fridge from Nick went to a movie! Darien walked over to the fridge hoping to get something to eat when he saw it was completely bare so he decided to do a little shopping.

He went to the nearest grocery store to get the usual dorm food soda, beer, potato chips, ice cream, and cup of soup.

He walked up to the check out counter to see a familiar face behind the register now this had to be real he wasn't daydreaming or anything there she was ringing up the customer in front of him. She turned to her customer with a big smile as she told him "have a nice day sir and come see us again soon"

Then it was Darien's turn he put all of his items on the conveyer belt as he looked up with a smile telling her "hello, nice to see you again"

Jenn looked up to see the same strange man from the night before as she put on a fake smile saying "yes hello again". Jenn quickly started to ring up his items as he started polite conversation "I've never seen you here before, have you worked here long?"

Jenn smiled as she told him "no today is actually my first day"

Darien gave her a quick nod as he told her "listen I'm sorry about yesterday if I made you feel uncomfortable that really wasn't my intention"

Jenn gave him a smile telling him "its okay, how about we just forget it"

Darien gave her a smile back and told her "I'm not sure if I gave you my name, but it's Darien"

Jenn looked at him not really wanting to get into another one of there strange conversations as she told him "it's nice to meet you Darien and that will be $16.50"

Darien took out his wallet and began to get the money out when the picture of him and Serena fell out of his wallet onto the check out counter. Jenn picked it up, she gave it back to him as she saw that the woman in the picture looked just like her, and she dropped the picture

Darien picked up the picture and saw her shocked face as he asked her "what time do you go on break, maybe we should talk". Jenn nodded her head as she told him "in about fifteen minutes"

Darien paid her the $16.50 then walked out telling her "I'll see you in fifteen minutes"

Fifteen minutes later Jenn walked out of the store to see Darien waiting in the parking lot. She walked over not really sure what to say as he began "that picture is of my girlfriend Serena, she died in a plane crash about three years ago"

Jenn gave him a sympathetic look as she began to tell him "I'm really sorry about your loss. I can't begin to tell you why I look so much like that girl in your picture, but I will tell you this my name is Jenn it's been that way for as long as I can remember"

Darien shook his head understanding all she was saying as he told her "yeah I know, I'm sorry for bothering you"

Jenn looked to him with a smile as she told him "I really am sorry for your loss Darien and I hope you can find the strength to move on and be happy". Jenn gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then walked inside.

Darien slowly started to walk back to his dorm as Jenn watched from the window not sure why but her heart was braking.

After work Jenn walked back to her apartment to see Kris inside as she was getting ready for her date with her boyfriend Rick.

Jenn walked over to her friend as she asked her "do you have another date with Rick tonight"

Kris nodded her head yes as she asked "you don't mind that I borrowed your necklace do you"

Jenn nodded her head no as she began to tell her "I ran into him again today"

Kris quickly ran over to the couch and sat down asking her "tell me what happened, did he say anything to you tell me"

Jenn looked to her friend as she told her "we talked and he's not so bad. He's just a broken hearted guy who misses his girlfriend"

Kris looked to her as she shook her head in understanding, as Jenn continued on telling her "I saw a picture of her"

Kris looked at her confused as she asked "who"? Jenn began telling her "of his girlfriend".

Kris yelled back at her "the dead one", as Rick came walking through the door asking "the dead who?"

Kris began to tell Rick how Jenn ran into this really weird guy in the park and how he kept saying she was his dead girlfriend.

Rick walked over to Jenn as he told her "Jenn I don't think you should be anywhere near this guy again. He sounds like kind of a weirdo"

Jenn looked to Rick as she smiled. Rick and Kris had been like a family to her since she first arrived in New York and Kris gave her a place to stay.

Jenn looked up as she told him "he's really not that bad Rick. I mean at first he was kind of weird, but then when I saw him today and we talked he's really not so bad"

Kris walked over and sat down asking "you talked to him; what did he say, what did you say?"

Jenn began to tell them "he had a picture that dropped out of his wallet and it looked just like me, a little younger maybe, but the resemblance was uncanny, then he asked me to talk and so I did I met him on my break and he told me that she died in a plane crash and that he really missed her".

Kris looked to her friend as she told her "well then that's that. If this girl died then there's nothing more to tell right, your alive she's not"

Jenn stayed quiet as Kris stood up and began to put her coat on to go on her date with Rick when Jenn spoke up "Am I"?

Rick and Kris both looked towards Jenn as they sat back down next to her and Kris asked "Do you want to tell us anything Jenn" as she put her arm around her friend.

Jenn looked to Kris as she told her "I lied to him Kris, well sought of"

Kris looked to her friend as she asked "what do you mean"

Jenn told her "when I spoke to Darien I told him that my name was Jenn and that it was for as long as I could remember"

Kris looked to her puzzled as she asked "okay so your name is Jenn right"

Jenn stood up and walked away from her friends as she told them "I don't know".

End Chapter 4

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 4. Please stay tuned to find out Jenn's secrets. There's still much more to come, but for now please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	5. Chapter 5

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

Author's Note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie, liloazngurl03, yuki-no-nami,

Snick3rDooDl3, and Red-Rose18 for your great reviews. Your feedback

helps me a lot so thank you to all who reviewed and please continue to

send your wonderful reviews. As always please read, review, and enjoy!

Thank you Mars Light!

Flight 1506

Chapter 5

Kris walked over to her friend as she asked "what do you mean you don't know. How can you not know?"

Jenn turned to her friend's as she began to tell them "I don't know anything about my life. Everything I told you about my parents and where I came from is a lie that I made up so you wouldn't ask any questions"

Rick walked over to her as he asked "well if you're not Jenn. Then who are you?"

Jenn threw her hands up in frustration as she began to tell him "I don't know Rick; I wish I did, but I have no idea who I am or where I come from"

Kris walked over to her friend not sure what to address her by she asked "what do you remember"

Jenn looked to them as she said "waking up in a hospital bed three years ago"

Kris and Rick looked to each other as they asked "anything else"

Jenn shook her head telling them "no I woke up after being in a coma for months or so the nurses tell me. They had no idea what happened all they could say was that I was found on the beach. I was barely breathing and had a lot of cuts and bruises. They hoped when I woke I could tell them something, but I was and still am a blank sheet from my past."

Kris and Rick gave Jenn a sympathetic look as Jenn began to tell them "There was a nice lady there that helped me on my feet. She got me clean clothes and some money then told me my life was like a blank canvas I could do what ever I wanted with it. So I ended up moving to New York last year and then I met you and Rick and well you know the rest."

Kris and Rick looked at each other not really knowing what to say when Kris looked to Jenn with a smile she told her "well that explains why your mother doesn't call and mine never shuts up"

Both girls started to laugh as Rick told her "Jenn or whatever your name is, why don't you come out to dinner with us, we'll have a good time"

Kris quickly added in "yeah Jenn you should come, it'll be great"

Jenn nodded her head quickly declining as she told them "no you two go I'm going to stay here. I'm kind of tired anyway. I think I'm going to go curl up with a good movie. Have a good time."

Kris gave her friend a nod knowing that once she had her mind set on something it was hard to change it; so she said good bye telling her she would bring her back a doggie bag"

Jenn waved good bye then locked the door behind them, as she lied down on the couch to think. What if it was true, what if she finally found out who she was after all this time. There was finally a clue that picture the face that would haunt her. How was it possible; Serena was dead, but here she is living and breathing? Darien had said the accident was three years ago and she can't remember anything from three years ago and then there was the strangest thing. What was it about Darien why couldn't she forget him; since the day in the park, that's all she seemed to think about and whenever he's around she feels happy, and how her heart brake's so to see him unhappy. How can this all be and even with it all, she still had to see him again, even if just to get some answers.

Darien walked into his dorm to see Nick back from the movie. He walked over to the fridge putting the beer, soda, and ice cream away as he turned to his friend asking "how was the movie, and thanks for inviting me"

Nick got up and walked over to the stool by a small table in the there kitchen area as he told him "I would have, but you were asleep. I didn't want to bother you, beside the movie sucked anyway. I'm sorry I wasted my money on it"

Darien laughed as he told him "I went to the store and picked up some stuff"

Nick laughed as he saw Darien piling the stuff in there small fridge as he told him "Monica called"

Darien not really paying attention asked "what did she want?"

Nick told him as he grabbed a beer from the fridge "I don't know, she just said for you to call her"

Darien walked over to the table as he sat down and took the picture of Serena in his hands and turned to Nick asking "she's really gone isn't she?"

Nick walked over to his friend as he told him "yeah Darien she is, if she were alive I'm sure she would have moved heaven and earth to get back to you but…"

Darien looked to him as he said "you're right she would have, maybe it is time for me to move on with my life"

Nick looked shocked to hear those words come out of his friend's mouth, not that he wasn't grateful but he had to ask "what's with the change, yesterday you would have looked forever for her"

Darien laughed as he told him "yeah I know I ran into that girl Jenn again today. The one that looked like Serena" Nick nodded hid head in understanding as Darien told him "I saw her at the market she works there, and we talked she said there was no way she could be my Serena, I really thought you know"

Nick turned to him as he said "you know people do say there are five people in this world that look exactly like you"

Darien began to laugh as he told him "yeah I guess that's true" Darien picked up the picture of Serena as he gave it a kiss saying "I guess this is it my love" He then took it and grabbed his old photo album and put her picture in it.

Later that evening as Darien slept he kept having the same recurring nightmare. Serena was in the water and she was drowning and as much as she tried to swim, she couldn't. Her head would bob out of the water and then a wave would come and knock her back down as she screamed "Darien…Darien please help me". Darien was trying so hard to reach out his arm and grab her but as much as he tried. The further she was pulled away from him, and he screamed out her name "Serena…Serena hold on" and just as he screamed. He saw a massive wave tumble down on top of her and she drowned right in front of him, as he kept screaming out "Serena…Serena….Serena".

Nick heard the screaming from his room as he walked in and saw Darien having a nightmare as he shook his shoulder trying to wake him.

Darien woke startled to be in his own room with Nick standing in front of him, with a worried look on his face. Darien sat up and saw that he was all covered with sweat, as Nick turned to him asking "that must have been some nightmare you were having".

Darien looked around realizing that's all it was, was a nightmare even though it felt so real.

Nick walked over to Darien as he asked him "do you want to talk about it"

Darien was about to say something when he stood up from his bed suddenly and told Nick "no, I have to go"

Nick looked at the clock to see that it was almost three when he turned to his friend asking "where do you have to go at three o'clock in the morning"

Darien just looked at him as he said "I'm not sure, I just have to go." He threw some jeans on over his boxer shorts and kept his tee shirt on, as he grabbed some sneakers and ran out the door leaving Nick very puzzled.

Darien walked to the park not really sure why. He just had to go there. He got to the park and started to walk until he came across a bench and sitting there by herself was Jenn.

Darien came up next to her and asked "may I sit"

Jenn looked up startled to see some one else there, as she moved over telling him "please do"

Darien sat beside her as he asked "I can't help but wonder why you're sitting here all by yourself so late at night"

Jenn looked to him as she said "I could ask you the same thing"

Darien laughed as he told her "I couldn't sleep, thought maybe a little night air would help" not really wanting to tell her the real reason he came out.

Jenn gave him a smile as she told him "me neither, I kept having this reoccurring nightmare. It really got to me you know"

Darien nodded his head telling her "yeah I know exactly what you mean. I had the same problem"

Jenn laughed as she told him "yeah well sometimes it helps if you talk about it"

Darien laughed as he told her "yeah I've heard that, well my dream was about me and my girlfriend Serena. We were out to sea and Serena fell into the water and was going under, as much as I tried to reach her. I couldn't and she drowned right in front of me"

After Darien finished telling her his story he looked over to see Jenn's face which looked very pale as he asked "so what about you, what was your dream like"

Jenn looked to him as she said "I had the same dream".

End Chapter 5

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 5. Please stay tuned for Chapter 6 to find out more. Where will things go between Darien and Jenn? Is it just some strange coincidence or much more read to find out; as always please read, review, and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!


	6. Chapter 6

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's note: I would like to thank princess-serena-of-the-moon, liloazngurl03, amon _

_lover,Snick3rDooDl3, ffgirlmoonie, and Andi Tanaka for your wonderful _

_feedback and ideas. Please continue to send any thoughts or ideas you_

_might have for this story and I will try to fit them all in if I can. I hope _

_everyone continues to enjoy this story and as always please read, review and _

_enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Flight 1506

Chapter 6

Darien looked to her as he asked "the same dream really?"

Jenn shook her head not sure what to say as she told him "yeah pretty much, except I was the girl and I kept reaching out for help. There was someone there but I couldn't see there face. I just kept going further and further away until, I drowned".

Darien couldn't believe what he was hearing, was it possible could this be real as he turned to her and told Jenn "there's something I should tell you, this might sound strange, but I didn't just come here because I couldn't sleep"

Jenn looked at him strangely as she asked "what do you mean"

Darien began to tell her "I was in my room talking to my roommate Nick when all of a sudden I had this over powering sensation that I had to come to this spot right now"

If Darien had told that to Jenn the other day she would have thought he was nuts, but right now she found herself believing him. Something very strange was going on and something told her Darien was the one who could answer all of her questions.

Jenn got up from her spot on the bench and looked to him as she spoke "I wanted to see you again, not so much because I wanted to, but because well my heart is telling me too. I can't stop thinking about you does that seem at all strange"

Darien looked to her as he heard the words that came from her mouth as he shook his head telling her "no that's not strange at all. I know you're not Serena but…"

Jenn looked to him as she asked "but what?"

Darien began to tell her "that's the same way I feel for Serena, even though I'm not with her my heart yearns to be. She's all I can ever think about"

Jenn heard Darien's words as she looked to him and said "Darien there's something I didn't tell you"

Darien looked to her surprised as he asked "what would that be?"

Jenn began to tell him "my name isn't Jenn; the truth is I don't know what my name is"

Darien looked to her as he asked "what do you mean?"

Jenn started to tell him "I woke up in a hospital three years ago with no memory of who I am, or where I came from"

Darien stared at her he couldn't believe it, was it possible could she be?

Jenn continued telling him "they said I probably washed up from the sea, I was found on a beach somewhere out in Jersey"

Darien continued to listen intently as she told him the rest of her story. "They rushed me to a hospital. When they found me I was barely breathing. No one thought I would make it, but I did wake up after a couple of months with no memory and no one was able to find out where I came from, so I became there Jane Doe. There was a nice lady there who gave me three hundred dollars and some new clothes and I was on my own. I found a cheap apartment and took the name on some people's mail box Jennifer Ridgley and Walter Dressle so I became Jennifer Dressle and then about a year and a half later. The rent got to high for me to afford so I left and moved to New York and got a job as a waitress in a small café where I met my friend Kris. She told me her old roommate just moved out and I could move in right away if I wanted to, so I did"

Darien looked to her as he asked "why New York"

Jenn smiled at him as she said "I don't know, something just told me to go there" she told him with a smile.

Darien smiled back at her when he asked "what about that day at the park"

Jenn looked away coyly as she told him "I thought you were some kind of weirdo; you kept saying that I was your dead girlfriend. I didn't no what to think; but at the market when I saw her picture and you told me what happened, I guess I got scared; that's why I told you that I wasn't Serena. I didn't no what to do, I had been waiting so long to find some sort of clue, anything to tell me who I really am, and then you show up and I don't know what to make of it, is it possible; I mean, I don't even know what I mean. How could I be someone that's dead, but I do look like her and she died three years ago, and I can't remember anything up to three years ago; is it just some kind of bizarre coincidence or, I need to sit down"

Jenn sat on the bench as Darien put his arm around her, and for the first time she really felt safe. He looked to her and said "it'll be okay, we'll figure it all out and we'll both get the answers we need. I promise, you'll find out who you really are, and I'll find out once and for all if Serena is still alive or not?"

Jenn snuggled into his chest as they just sat there until the sun came up.

A few hours later Darien walked her back to her apartment as Kris answered the door before Jenn even got her key in the door as she yelled at her "where have you been, do you know how worried I was. I thought something terrible could have happened to you. Next time why don't you try using the phone?"

Jenn walked into the apartment telling her "Okay mom get a grip, I'm fine Darien was there with me"

Kris looked to her then to the tall very handsome man standing there as she introduced herself "hi I'm Kris, Jenn's roommate"

Darien smiled telling her "I'm Darien, uh Jenn I have to getting going. I have a nine o'clock class, but I'll see you soon okay. We'll talk some more"

Jenn walked over and gave Darien a kiss on the cheek as she told him "absolutely, thank you for everything Darien good night or good morning I guess"

Darien gave her a quick smile, then walked out the door as Jenn closed it from behind and Kris walked over asking "do you want to tell me what that was all about isn't that the same Darien you…"

Jenn started to tell her "yeah I ran into him at the park. He's really sweet and…"

Kris looked at her eyes and started to shake her head "oh no you're falling for him aren't you"

Jenn started to laugh telling her "fall honey, I've already fallen I can't believe it, he almost makes me want to be this Serena person. He's just so wonderful"

Kris walked over to her friend as she told her "listen Jenn, I'm your friend and that's why I'm telling you this. He might be sweet and everything, but don't let him convince you into being someone your not"

Jenn looked up surprised as she asked "what do you mean"

Kris started to tell her "he's in love with a woman who's dead, don't fall into that trap, don't let him turn you into his Serena, just be careful okay"

Kris walked back to her room as Jenn thought about it. Would it be so bad being this Serena person? She has a family and people who love her and Darien, but Kris is right. I can't be someone I'm not; maybe I have all of that too, somewhere. I just have to figure out where"

Darien walked into the dorm whistling as Nick turned to him after just getting back from his morning jog and asked "so what has you in such a good mood."

Darien walked over and gave his friend a pat on the back as he told him "I'm just happy, can't a guy be happy"

Nick looked to him as he asked "what's going on"

Darien smiled at him as he said "Serena might be alive, or she might not, but either way; I just met a terrific girl who I plan to learn a lot more about."

End Chapter 6

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 6. Please stay tuned for Chapter 7 there's still much more to come. If anyone has any ideas or thoughts they'd like to express please let me know and as always please read, review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light!


	7. Chapter 7

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

**_Author's Note: My thanks go out to ffgirlmoonie, Traser SyberJedi, liloazngurl03, and _**

**_Snick3rDooDl3 for your great reviews. To answer a question I did _**

**_receive Jenn does not have a boyfriend her roommate Kris does. Also _**

**_Jenn and Darien aren't dating either but they both are very attracted to _**

**_each other. If you want to find out how far this attraction will go please _**

**_keep reading and send me any thoughts or ideas you might have, as _**

**_always please read review and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light._**

Flight 1506

Chapter 7

Jenn walked out of the shower as she relaxed letting the steam hit her as she took her towel and wiped the water out of her eyes. She took it down and looked to see she was in a room full of people laughing and having a wonderful time, she quickly covered her face with her towel, then took it down and she was back in her bathroom. She looked around then into her bathroom mirror and told herself "okay Jenn calm down, your just losing your mind" then she heard the clock strike twelve as she started to panic "Darien's going to be here in fifteen minutes" as she rushed to finish getting ready.

They decided to go rollerblading in the park. Jenn leisurely took her time relaxing looking at all the children playing, as Darien slowly tried his best to keep up with her, he tried to skate along side of her as he called out to her "Hey wait up one second would you".

Jenn looked behind her to see Darien start screaming as he went rolling down a hill on rollerblades, Jenn just laughed as she told him "oh come on Darien you can do better then that"

Darien started to lose control as he went speeding down the hill and into a tree in front of him, as he screamed out Jenn's name.

Jenn quickly rushed down the hill to help him but it was too late as she saw him make impact with the tree.

Jenn rolled up beside him as she helped him up and Darien was tripping on his skates, as he lost his balance and took them both down to the ground as they started to laugh.

Jenn helped Darien to his feet as he told her "if it's alright, how about we just walk for a little while instead of roll."

Jenn quickly agreed as she helped Darien toward the nearest bench to take off the rollerblades.

They both started to walk down the path together holding hands. When Monica of all people came walking up the path and quickly ran up to Darien with a big hug pushing Jenn aside as she told him "Darien here you are, you haven't returned any of my calls silly, you've had me worried."

Darien peeled Monica off of him as he told her "well if you remember you were the one who left me"

Monica just giggled as she told him "oh Darien, don't be silly we just had a little trifle couples have them all the time."

Darien just laughed as he told her "yeah well maybe this one was for the best. Monica I would like you to meet my good friend Jenn"

Jenn smiled at Monica as she told her "it's nice to meet you"

Monica looked at Jenn then back at Darien then back to Jenn as she said "it can't be your dead"

Jenn took a deep breath as she told her "I assure you, I am very much alive you must have me confused with someone else"

Monica just shook her head telling her "no I know you, I've seen your picture, but you died in a plane crash or something. Darien what's going on?"

Darien turned to Monica as he told her "Monica this is Jenn not Serena"

Monica just started to laugh as she told him "oh you're sick, you can't have the real thing; so you dress up a girl to look like your deceased girlfriend"

Darien was out raged when he heard that as he turned to Monica telling her "I would never do that, it's just an odd coincidence"

Jenn watched as Darien and Monica squabbled back and forth as she slowly started to back away. She saw the two of them fight amongst each other as she realized things would never be able to work out between her and Darien; because Monica was right every time he did look at her all he would see was Serena.

Darien was listening to Monica dribble on about seeing a psychiatrist as he looked to see Jenn walk away; he left Monica in mid sentence as he ran over to catch up with her.

Darien came up to Jenn as he told her "I really am sorry about that"

Jenn looked up to Darien as she told him sadly "I'm sorry Darien, but maybe she has a point"

Darien gently took Jenn's hands in his as he asked her "what do you mean"

Jenn looked to Darien and felt her heart breaking as she told him "I'm sorry Darien, but I don't think we should see each other anymore"

Darien was in shock at hearing this as he asked her "what is it Monica?"

Jenn shook her head telling him "no it's not Monica. It's you, I'm afraid that every time you look at me, all you'll see is Serena"

Darien shook his head telling her "that's not true. I enjoy spending time with you, and I want the chance to get to know more about you Jenn. I would like to get to know you better. What your likes and dislikes are, and what makes you smile."

Jenn looked to him as she was about to cry, she wrapped her arms around him as she told him "thank you"

Darien smiled at her as he asked "are you hungry" she smiled back as she told him "I'm starved"

Darien took her hand in his as they walked down the sidewalk he told her "great I'm buying".

End chapter 7

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 7.Please stay tuned for Chapter 8 there is still much more to come, and little surprises behind every corner. Read to find out what as always please read review and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	8. Chapter 8

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's note: I would like to thank Gr33nJ3w3lRain, arjeta, liloazngurl03, ffgirlmoonie, _

_raye 85, and Red-Rose18 for your great reviews. They really help inspire _

_me so please continue to send your wonderful thoughts or ideas; I enjoy _

_hearing from all of you; as always please read review and enjoy thank you _

_Mars Light!_

Flight 1506

Chapter 8

Darien brought Jenn to a small pizza place where he ordered one small pie half pepperoni half meatball and two large cokes. They found a booth in the corner where they started to eat there pizza. Jenn took one bite of her slice and looked up to Darien as she told him "wow this is really good"

Darien just smiled at her as he told her "I told you they have the best pizza in New York; not that many people even know about this place so it's hardly ever crowded"

Jenn finished eating her slice as she smiled at him and asked "so tell me something about you Darien"

Darien looked at her surprised as he asked "huh? What do you want to know about me?"

Jenn smiled at him as she said "well I know that you're going to school in New York, but where are you originally from"

Darien finished the slice he was eating then told her "I'm actually from Japan"

Jenn looked up at him as she sipped from her coke then asked "really, what do your parents think about you going to school so far away"

Darien looked at her as he told her "I'm sought of like you in that respect"

Jenn looked at him curiously as she asked "what do you mean?" Darien began to tell her "well I have no memory at all of my parents they died in a car accident or so I was told at the hospital. I have no memories at all from before the accident. I just remember waking up in the hospital with my head all bandaged"

Jenn took his hand in hers as she told him "I'm so sorry, I really do know how it feels to be left in the dark about your past; it's not an easy thing to live with"

Darien shook his head as he agreed and then told her "that's true, but I was lucky enough to have good friends and they became like my family"

Jenn smiled at him as she told him "I agree, Kris can be kind of strange sometimes, but she's the closest thing to family I have"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "I'm glad to hear that"

Jenn smiled then began to ask him "so what about you? what's your life like back home"

Darien smiled at her as he told her "my life back home huh? Well I have my best friend Andrew he runs the crown arcade. It's a place where a bunch of young people go to play video games and upstairs there's also a diner"

Jenn listened to him curiously as she asked "tell me more"

Darien laughed as he told her "okay there's four girls Amy, Rei, Mina, and Lita, they were Serena's friends very loyal and very inquisitive."

Jenn smiled as she heard that then continued to pry him for more "so how about you?"

Darien looked at her curiously as he asked "me? What do you want to know about me?"

Jenn looked at him as she asked "what was your life like in Japan?"

Darien stayed silent for a moment then began to tell her "growing up was very lonely. I spent most of my days in an orphanage and then when I was old enough I went out on my own. I got a job and an apartment that I stayed in while I went to college there, before I got the scholarship and came to New York"

Jenn looked at him curiously then smiled as she told him "okay I've heard about your parents your friends and your apartment, but you still haven't told me anything about this girl who you say means everything to you"

Darien looked at her oddly as he asked "what do you mean"

Jenn laughed as she told him "Serena tell me something about the two of you. Where did you meet? How long were you going out? Give me something"

Darien smiled as he watched how charming she was. She really did remind him of Serena as he began to tell her "okay I actually met Serena on the street, she was walking home from school and threw a test paper at my head"

Jenn looked wide eyed at him as she asked "what?"

Darien continued telling her "it wasn't on purpose. She didn't realize I was behind her"

Jenn laughed as she asked him "so was it love at first sight?"

Darien busted out laughing as he told her "hardly, she hated me at first. I use to bother her and call her names like meatball head"

Jenn looked at him strangely as she questioned "meatball head"

Darien thought back to those times as he smiled and told her "yeah, Serena use to wear her hear up in two pony tails and then there was like a ball on top of each one. It really did look good on her. I guess I use to just call her that because it was my way of getting her attention"

Jenn smiled as she asked him "okay then when did it go from meatball head to something serious"

Darien smiled at the thought of it then told her "well it took awhile, but eventually we both realized we had hidden feelings for each other and we started to go out. Things were really great, she meant the world to me, she was my family. The hardest thing I ever did was leave her to come here, and then I found out that she died in the plane crash and my whole world died with her"

Jenn looked up to Darien realizing how hard it was for him to talk about her as she asked him "do you want to change the subject"

Darien nodded his head as he told her "yeah that's probably a good idea"

Jenn smiled as she asked him "so what are you majoring in"

Darien finished drinking his soda as he told her "I'm trying to get my doctrine, I want to be a pediatrician"

Jenn smiled as she asked him "a pediatrician really you want to work with kids"

Darien smiled at her as he told her "yes, ever since I was a young boy when I was in the hospital and I saw all of those sick kids around me. I wanted to help them"

Jenn smiled at Darien as she told him "that's really great Darien. I think you're going to be a great doctor some day"

Darien smiled back at her as he told her "thank you, I'm glad you think so, sometimes with all the studying involved I start to lose my objective"

Jenn looked at him as she took his hand and told him "Darien you're an amazing person and I really do believe that you do have what it takes to be a great doctor. Just in the short time that I've known you, I'm feeling better already"

Darien laughed then looked down at his watch he told her "it's getting late"

Jenn looked down at her watch as she saw what time it was then told him "yes it is"

Darien took her hand in his as he told her "but I don't want this to end yet"

Jenn smiled at him as she asked "what do you have in mind"

Darien looked at her as he asked "do you want to come back to the dorm with me; maybe we can watch a movie or something, and I can introduce you to my friend Nick"

Jenn looked at him as she said "that sounds great". They picked up there garbage and through it out, then walked back to the campus.

Darien walked up to his dorm and before he opened the dorm he told her "listen I'm not sure what shape the dorm will be in so please excuse the mess"

Jenn just smiled as she told him "okay". Then he opened the door and walked inside followed by Jenn as Nick came over telling him "it's about time you got here"; and then Andrew came walking out of the bathroom to see his old friend. He smiled to Darien telling him "hey buddy how's it going", then looking behind him he shouted out "what the hell…"

End chapter 8

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 8 please stay tuned for Chapter 9. There is still much more to come. Please send any thoughts or ideas you might have and as always please read, review, and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!


	9. Chapter 9

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

**_Author's note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie, liloazngurl03, Gr33nJ3wlRain, AndiTanaka, princess-serena-of-the-moon, Dertupio, raye 85, and Chibi Doo all for your wonderful reviews. Your feedback really means a lot to me, so please continue to send your wonderful reviews and I'll do my best to create an enjoyable story for you. I f anyone has any thoughts or ideas please share them with me, and as always please read, review, and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_**

Flight 1506

Chapter 9

Darien looked up surprised to see Andrew standing in his dorm room, but no one was more surprised then Andrew when he took a look at Jenn and turned to Darien as he asked "is this for real, I don't believe it"

Darien looked to Andrew as he told him "it's not what you think"

Andrew kept his eyes on Jenn as he looked her up and down and then back at Darien making Jenn feel very uncomfortable. He then looked to Jenn once more as he stated straight out "your dead"

Darien walked over to Jenn as he told her "I'm sorry about this maybe you should wait out side for a minute while I straighten things out with my friend"

Jenn shook her head agreeing with him as she walked out the door and sat on a bench in the hall, as Darien turned to Andrew and asked "what the hell are you doing here"

Andrew looked to his friend as he laughed telling him "what the hell am I doing here, what the hell is she doing here, what's going on Darien"

Darien looked to him as he told him "it's not what you think, that's not Serena"

Andrew looked to him as he told him "no kidding Serena's dead, but who is that how? When? How?"

Darien shook his head telling him "her names Jenn. I just met her I can't explain it, I know she looks a lot like Serena"

Andrew looked at him as he told him "a lot who are you kidding she's practically her clone"

Darien looked to him as he told him "I know it's strange, but she lives here in New York she has an apartment not far from here"

Andrew looked to him as he asked "well what do you know about this girl"

Darien looked to him as he shrugged "not much I'm afraid she has amnesia"

Andrew looked at him as he started to laugh then asked "amnesia really and how long has she had this amnesia three years"

Darien looked to him as he smiled telling him "actually yes"

Andrew started to cough at hearing that, then with his eyes bugging out he asked "Darien what you're telling me is there's a girl here in New York that looks exactly like Serena. Who can't remember anything from three years ago, and that's exactly when Serena's plane went down. Is there anything else I'm missing here?

Darien looked at him as he said "well the people at the hospital that she was taken to said she probably floated in from the sea on some debris"

Andrew looked at his friend as he turned away from him and said "you knew Serena could be alive and you never told anyone"

Darien looked to Andrew as he told him "that's right, and you're not going to either is that understood"

Andrew turned around to look at his friend as he asked "are you crazy, how can I not tell them, do you know what this could mean to the people at home"

Darien looked at him as he told him "yes I do, and if I'm wrong it would be like losing Serena all over again, and if I'm right well I don't want to scare her away. She's scared and confused, and right now and I just like having her in my life, whether she's Serena or not okay. So don't blow that for me, promise me you won't tell anyone"

Andrew looked at him as he told him "I'll promise as long as you promise that if you do find out that really is Serena out there alive and well, you won't wait, you'll tell all of us"

Darien looked at his friend as he told him "you have my word"

The guys shook hands on it then Darien turned to Andrew and asked "so what are you doing here"

Andrew smiled at him as he told him "we were all worried about you at home. So everyone chipped in to get a plane ticket to the US so we could find out how you were since you weren't returning any of our calls, and well the anniversary of Serena's death is tomorrow. I didn't think you should go through it alone, so here I am"

Darien grabbed his friend in a hug as he told him "well for whatever reason you're here, it's great to see you"

Andrew patted his back as he told him "you too, now how about I meet this new friend of yours"

Darien smiled at him as he told him "alright but please be a little bit nicer. I think you were starting to creep her out before, the way you were looking at her"

Andrew looked to his friend as he told him "I'll behave myself I promise"

Darien shook his head telling him "okay" then went out into the hall to get Jenn. She walked in beside Darien not sure how to act around Andrew since there first meeting as she smiled at him coyly.

Andrew walked up to her as he put out his hand and told her "hi I'm Andrew a friend of Darien's from back home, and I am very sorry for the way I treated you before"

Jenn took Andrew's offered hand as she told him "I'm Jenn, and your forgiven I guess it must be kind of strange seeing me for the first time. I understand why you acted the way you did if the situation was reversed, I probably would have acted the same way"

Andrew smiled at her as he turned to Darien telling him "I like this girl"

Darien laughed back as he told him "I had a feeling you would"

Then sitting in the back of the room observing the whole thing Nick walked over and introduced himself to Jenn "hi I'm Nick, Darien's told me a lot about you it's nice to finally meet you"

Jenn smiled back at him as she told him "it's nice to meet you" then the four of them all pilled on the couch as they watched a movie together.

After the movie was over, Darien and Andrew escorted Jenn back to her apartment. They got up to her floor and Jenn gave Andrew a kiss on the cheek telling him "it was really nice meeting you Andrew. I hope to see you again before you leave"

Andrew smiled up at her as he said "I think that can be arranged, and once again I am sorry about the way I acted when I first meet you Jenn. You're a good person, I'm glad I got to know you better"

Jenn smiled at him as she told him "the feelings mutual"

Andrew smiled back as he told her "maybe some time you can come back and visit Japan with Darien"

Jenn smiled at him as she told him "maybe, we'll see what the future brings"

Darien smiled at Jenn as he wrapped his arm around her waist as she turned to look at him and stared into his eyes as she told him "I really had a great time with you today Darien"

Darien smiled back as he told her "so did I, can I maybe see you again tomorrow"

Jenn looked to him as she smiled back and said "maybe"

Darien looked back at her as he asked "maybe?"

She just smiled as she told him "how about you call me tomorrow and maybe I'll say yes"

Darien smiled back at her as he said "then maybe it is good night Jenn". He gave her a kiss on the cheek as she opened the door and walked inside, as a man looked up excited to see Jenn, as he opened his arms out wide and Jenn ran into them as she hugged him back warmly, and asked him "Billy what are you doing here"

Darien and Andrew stood in the doorway looking at each other as they questioned "Billy"

End chapter 9

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 9. If anyone is interested in finding out who Billy is please stayed tuned for Chapter 10 things are starting to heat up. As always please read review and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!


	10. Chapter 10

**Standard disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie, Chibi Doo, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, **_

_**Dertupio, and hotaru 24 for your wonderful reviews your feedback **_

_**means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy and please continue to read, **_

**_review, and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!_**

Flight 1506

Chapter 10

Billy let go of Jenn as he stepped back telling her "here let me get a look at you, you look amazing as always"

Jenn blushed as she smiled at him asking "what are you doing here"

Billy smiled at her as he told her "I came to see you jenny, I missed you"

Jenn started to blush as Darien walked up asking her "are you going to introduce us to your friend"

Jenn turned around surprised to see Darien standing behind her as she told him "I'm sorry Darien, Andrew this is my friend Billy"

Billy smiled at the two while he wondered who they were and what they wanted with Jenn as he put out his hand and introduced himself "Billy Detroit nice to meet you."

Darien put out his hand as he shook Billy's and both men gave each other a once over as he introduced himself "Darien Chiba so how do you know Jenn"

Billy looked at Darien as he sized him up and told him "me and Jenn go way back"

Darien smiled at him as he said "way back huh, Jenn told me she didn't remember anything from three years ago"

Billy looked to Darien as he told him "that's true, I happened to be visiting someone in the same hospital Jenn was in while she was re-cooperating from her injuries and we became good friends"

Darien looked at him as he sized him up saying "then you've known Jenn for about three years"

Billy shook his head agreeing with him then he turned it around on Darien asking "so how long have you known Jenny"

Darien smiled saying "not long, I'm just beginning to find out all there is to know about Jenn"

Andrew watched as the two of them went back and forth and thought this would be a good time to cut in as he told him "I'm Andrew Furrahata Darien's friend from back home"

Billy still keeping his eyes on Darien told him "it's nice to meet you" then Kris came walking out of her room as she saw the four of them standing in the living room with Darien and Billy staring at each other. Kris walked over to Jenn as she told her "next time you invite guests over a little warning would be nice so I can clean this place up a little"

Jenn just shook her head telling her "I'm sorry I didn't even know he was coming"

Kris smiled at her as she told her "okay, but if I were you I would do something about the guy situation in here before we end up with a brawl on our living room rug"

Jenn looked at her friend then back at the guys as she asked them "drinks who wants a drink? How about we all sit and talk calmly together. Who wants to help me get drinks?"

Kris looked to the guys as she told them "please no blood shed it's a new carpet"

The guys both looked at her and smiled then Darien sat down on the couch and Billy sat in the chair across from it as they still kept there eyes on each other and the girls got drinks

Darien looked to Billy as he asked "so are you and Jenn just friends or what?"

Billy smiled at Darien as he told him "or what?"

Darien looked at him as he asked "or what? So you're a couple"

Billy looked to him as he told him "well not exactly"

Darien looked at him as he questioned "not exactly so you're not a couple"

Billy glared at Darien as he told him "where not a couple yet"

Darien looked at him as he asked "yet what's that suppose to mean"

Billy smiled at him as he told him "it means yet, we will be a couple where just not one now"

Andrew looked at him as he asked "what makes you so sure"

Billy turned to him as he told him "well if you must know, I asked Jenn to go out with me. I like her a lot and she likes me too, but she said first she has to find out about who she is before she can get into any kind of serious relationship"

Darien smiled at him and asked "what if she remembers her past and she has someone who cares a lot about her, and she cares about them too"

Billy just ignored what he said as he told him "they couldn't care to much; they haven't even made any attempts to track her down so far"

Darien started to grow angry with this guy as he told him "well what if they thought she was dead"

Billy looked to Darien as he told him "listen Jenn is my girl and no one is taking her away from me, is that clear"

Darien stood up to him as he told him "Jenn can be with who ever she chooses to be with is that clear"

Billy stood up to him as he told him "well she chooses to be with me"

Darien looked at him as he told him "really well I've known Jenn for almost a week now and she hasn't mentioned you once, doesn't sound like she really wants to be with you at all"

Billy looked at him as he told him "and what you think she wants to be with you, she doesn't even know you"

Darien glared at him as he told him "she already told me she likes spending time with me and thinks about me often"

Billy looked at him as he told him "doesn't mean anything, she could tell her grandmother the same thing"

Darien smiled at him as he told him "yeah, but I'm not grandma and you're not her boyfriend"

Billy was getting really angry and was about to punch Darien in the face when Jenn walked into the room with a tray of drinks as she asked "anyone thirsty".

End Chapter 10

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 10. Please stay tuned for Chapter 11 there's still much more to come between Darien, Jenn, and Billy; so stay tuned and please read, review, and enjoy. Thank you Mars Light!


	11. Chapter 11

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank hotaru 24, Snick3rDooDl3, Sailor Saturn2, **_

_**ffgirlmoonie, Chibi Doo, and Vampiress-Taylor for your outstanding **_

_**reviews. I can't tell you how much they all mean to me to know that you **_

_**all are getting into the characters that I have created. I hope to be able to **_

_**continue to give you all a story that you can really get into and enjoy, and **_

_**as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.**_

Flight 1506

Chapter 11

Both guys turned around with fake smiles as they went up to Jenn. Billy grabbed one of the drinks and drank it all in one gulp as he turned to Jenn with a smile telling her "terrific as always Jenn, you make the best ice tea"

Jenn smiled at Billy as she told him "I know you enjoy it, so I made it just for you"

Darien watched the smile on Jenn's face light up when she saw Billy and he got a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he told her "here let me help you with that" as he took the tray of drinks from her hands and put it on the table.

Jenn smiled at Darien as she told him "thank you that was starting to get heavy"

Darien smiled back at her as he took a seat on the couch and told her "why don't you come and sit for awhile" as he moved over on the couch making room for her.

Jenn sat on the couch next to Darien as Billy took a seat on the chair across from it as he gave Darien a dirty look; which Darien completely ignored but Jenn saw loud and clear as she turned to Billy and asked "so Billy how long are you going to be in town for"

Billy smiled at Jenn as he told her "a few days, I have some business to attend to while I'm here"

Kris took this as a good time to change the subject as she asked him "what kind of business"

Billy smiled at Kris just hoping some one would ask that question as he told her "actually my company is opening a branch here and I was chosen to lead it so I will be moving here permanently soon"

Jenn looked to him shocked as she asked "permanently really. When is this suppose to happen"

Billy smiled telling her "the deal is already in the works. Within the next month I should be out here permanently. Part of the reason I'm here is to find a place to live"

Jenn looked shocked as she asked him "a month really"

Billy smiled at her as he told her "that's right I just need to find a place to stay"

Jenn beamed as she heard this and then turned to Kris as she asked "Kris doesn't Rick have an extra room he's renting out"

Kris watching the whole scene that was going on between Billy, Jenn, and Darien as she looked up saying "uh yes I think he does"

Jenn jumped up excited as she told him "this will be wonderful, and then I'll get to see you more just like old times"

Billy wrapped his arms tightly around her as he told her "I can't wait; part of the reason why I said I would take the position is because I knew I would get to see you a whole lot more, and that would make anything worth it"

Jenn smiled at Billy as she asked him "where are you staying while you're in town"

Billy looked down at a card in his wallet as he told her "the Days Inn"

Jenn took the card from his hand and threw it in the trash as she told him "never. No friend of mine is going to stay in some shabby hotel your going to stay right here with us"

Kris looked to Jenn as she told her "Jenn I hate to put a damper on things, but we really don't have much room for guests"

Jenn looked to Kris as she told her "don't worry Kris he can stay in my room, it'll be like a sleep over"

Darien's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he heard that then turning to Jenn he told her "actually I agree with Kris. Won't Billy be more comfortable at the hotel, I've stayed at a Days Inn there actually quite nice"

Jenn looked at Darien as she told him "nonsense, anyway it's up to Billy so Billy what would you like to do"

Billy saw the way Darien's eyes bugged out as he smiled to Jenn and told her "I accept your offer Jenn, just as long as it's alright with your roommate. I think we could have lots of fun together"

Darien at that moment wanted to ring Billy's neck as he felt Andrew holding him back. He turned to Andrew as he said "its how much fun he's planning on having with Jenn that I'm worried about"

Right on cue Rick walked through the door with a smile on his face as he asked "having a party am I invited"

Three guys turned around to look at the man who just walked in as Andrew silently asked "not another one" then Kris got up as she wrapped her arms around Rick and kissed him. While three guys let out the breath they were all holding. Kris came over with Rick and introduced him to everyone "Rick this is Darien, Andrew, and Billy all friends of Jenn's"

Jenn smiled up to Rick as she told him "hi I was just thinking about you"

Rick looked to her questioningly as he asked "what about"

Jenn looked to him as she asked "do you still have that extra room available".

Rick looked to Jenn as he told her "not at the moment, but it will be free in about two more months why?"

Jenn stood up and walked over to Billy as she told Rick "this is my good friend Billy. He's moving here and he's looking for a place to stay"

Billy stood up as he shook Rick's hand and introduced himself. Rick looked him over as he told Jenn "well he doesn't seem like a serial killer or anything. So why not as long as he can wait two months"

Billy smiled at Rick as he told him "that won't be a problem, I'm not moving for another couple of weeks and then I'll just stay at a hotel or something until the rooms vacant"

Rick nodded his head as he told him "alright then, I'll call you and we'll set something up for you to come and see the apartment. Where are you staying for now?"

Billy looked to Rick as he told him "well for the next few days I'll be staying here with Jenn" as he wrapped his arm around Jenn's waist.

Rick noticed how touchy Billy was around Jenn and it made him uncomfortable. He always thought of Jenn as a younger sister and watching this guy put his hands on her. He didn't like, but thought it would probably be a good idea to keep him close so he could keep an eye on him. He smiled at Billy as he told him "then we have a deal, it'll be interesting, I can't wait to find out more about you."

End Chapter 11

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 11. There's still more to come. How will things be now between Darien and Jenn with Billy stuck in the middle; Read to find out as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	12. Chapter 12

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie, hotaru 24, little-moon-goddess5, and _

_Chibi Doo for your wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot to me. I'm _

_glad you're all enjoying the story and I hope you continue too; and as _

_always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Flight 1506

Chapter 12

Darien stayed at Jenn's place for as long as he could. He didn't like the idea of leaving Jenn alone with Billy for one second, and his mind kept wandering off to what Rick said when he had first meet Billy "it would be interesting finding out about him". It gave Darien the suspicion that he wasn't the only one that had a gut feeling about Billy.

Billy sat across from Darien and Jenn as Jenn continued talking to him, telling him about how New York was such a great place to live. Jenn kept talking to Billy but Billy couldn't help but wonder who this Darien guy really was. He didn't even know Jenn, according to him they just met a few days ago and now he's always around her. It made him very suspicious and he knew he had to do everything in his power to keep his sweet Jenny from getting hurt.

Andrew sat across on the other side of Darien as he watched Jenn. All her mannerisms they were so much like Serena, could it really be her, and if it is what would happen. She started a whole new life here can she really give all that up. Then what about this new guy Billy he seems really interested in Jenn. What if he's right? What if Jenn does have special feelings for him also, Darien would be crushed. Things were getting entirely too complicated.

Jenn continued talking to Billy, realizing he wasn't really paying to much attention to her. To tell you the truth he seemed more fixated on Darien then anything else; and Darien hadn't taken his eyes off of Billy either, but what was his story anyway? Darien was definitely a weird one. She felt safe and happy with him every time he was around, but in truth until Andrew showed up today she really didn't know anything about him. Except for the fact that she looked like his dead girl friend; and then there was Billy this sure did complicate things now. She knew Billy liked her a lot but she wasn't sure if she shared the same feelings for him, he was a great friend yes, but love him she didn't know; and now he was going to be living in New York also. It was starting to feel very crowded.

Kris sat in the corner listening to all the conversation's going on. She felt bad for her friend Jenn. She was stuck in what seemed to be a very complex love triangle between herself, Darien, and Billy; and then there was this new guy Andrew she really didn't know where he fit into this picture for most of the night Andrew seemed to keep his mouth shut, but then he never took his eyes off of Jenn either. Whatever was going on she knew she had to keep her eyes and ears open; especially with Billy staying in the apartment now.

Rick stood by Kris's side he could tell his girlfriend was very worried and he couldn't blame her, he was worried also. Jenn meant a lot to him and he didn't want to see her hurt; and now she seemed more agitated then he's ever seen her and who could blame her she has three strange men crowding around her; and all she wants is to make a life for herself in New York and hopefully find out who she is. She definitely doesn't need all these people hanging around.

Darien continued to listen to Jenn tell Billy all about New York, and all the amazing sights there were, and it just depressed him. He remembered how amazing New York was the first time he came here. All he thought about was that he wanted to show Serena this some day, and now he won't be able too, but at least he had Jenn to share it all with, as long as he can keep an eye on Billy.

Jenn stood up as she told the others "where almost out of drinks, would any one care for a refill". Everyone put there glasses back on the tray as Darien stood up ready to take the tray for her, but Jenn smiled at him as she told him "thank you Darien, but I can handle it, you just sit and enjoy yourself"

Darien looked back at her as he asked "are you sure it looks kind of heavy"

Jenn looked back at him as she took the tray in her hands as she told him "yes I'm sure, I'll be back in a second"

Jenn took the tray into the kitchen area as Darien sat back down on the couch. When there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen and quickly everyone stood up and ran to the kitchen to see Jenn lying on the kitchen floor with a tray of broken glasses beside her.

Darien came up to her as he scooped her up in his arms and brought her back to the living room as he gently lied her on the couch. Kris grabbed one of the throw pillows putting it behind her head as Jenn slowly started to regain consciousness.

She looked around to see her friends all gathered around her with worried looks on there faces as she tried to sit up but then felt dizzy, so she lied back as she asked "what happened"

Billy walked over to her as he told her "we hoped you might tell us"

Jenn looked to him as she said "I don't remember it was kind of fuzzy. I walked into the kitchen and then I don't know"

Kris looked to her friend as she asked her "has anything liked this ever happened before"

Jenn looked to her friend as she told her "I don't know maybe it has, but not recently"

Rick walked over to her as he felt her forehead for a temperature and told her "well you don't have a fever, but maybe we should take you to the hospital just in case"

Jenn immediately declined telling him "no…no hospital, I'll be fine. I just need to rest okay"

Her friends were all worried about her, but they did as she asked and Kris spoke up telling everyone "okay you heard her, the girl needs her rest, party's over it's time for you all to leave"

Darien came over and gave Jenn a kiss on her hand as he told her "we'll leave so you can rest if you need anything, anything at all, let me know okay" but Billy but in telling him "I'll be here if she needs anything, you and your friend should go so she can get some rest"

Darien glared at Billy. He hated leaving Jenn with him, but he knew Jenn needed her rest so he came up close to her as he told her "I'll call you tomorrow to check on how you're doing, good night" then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up as Kris showed him and Andrew the door.

After they left Billy took Jenn in his arms as he carried her to the bedroom. Rick walked over to Kris as he told her "if you don't mind, I think I'm going to sleep here tonight. I don't like the idea of leaving you two alone with him"

Kris nodded as she told him "I think that would be a good idea"

Inside Billy laid Jenn on the bed, as he sat down and started to take his shoes off and Jenn looked to him as she said "I lied Billy"

Billy looked back at her confused as he asked her "lied. What are you talking about?"

Jenn crawled her way on the bed over to him. So she was sitting next to him as she said "I know what happened. I went into the kitchen, and then it happened again"

Billy looked to her curiously as he asked "happened again, what happened"

Jenn began telling him "I had a memory or at least I think it was a memory. I was getting out of the shower, and all of a sudden I was in a room full of people, and then a second later I was back in my bathroom, then just now I was walking into the kitchen and there was someone there. She turned to me with a smile as she asked "if I wanted anything more to eat darling". That's when I collapsed. The next thing I knew. I was lying on the couch with all of you around me. What does it all mean Billy?"

Billy looked to her as he took her hand in his he told her "it doesn't mean anything Jenn. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you"

Jenn looked at him as she questioned "do you think I'm starting to remember my past?"

Billy took her hand in his as he told her "it sounds more like you just hit your head, and your mind is playing tricks on you. Jenn there was no women in the kitchen, and I guarantee there wasn't a party in your bathroom. If I were you I would just let it go"

Jenn was saddened at hearing this, but she agreed and lied back down on her bed hoping things would be clearer in the morning.

End chapter 12

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 12. You got a small insight on what everyone is thinking, and possibly what kind of person Billy really is? Read to find out more. As always please read review and enjoy Thank you Mars Light.


	13. Chapter 13

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank hotaru 24, Sailor Saturn 2, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, _

_loved lost, Sunny 38, ffgirlmoonie, and Chibi Doo all for your great _

_reviews. I'm glad to hear everyone is enjoying this story, but I am sorry _

_to say that I will not have the Sailor Scouts in this story, but might put the _

_girls in at the end. I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story and as _

_always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Flight 1506

Chapter 13

Darien woke up as he looked at his calendar and he immediately started to feel sick to his stomach as he realized what day it was. It took all of his strength just to stand up and get out of bed.

He got up as he wrapped his robe around him and walked into the small living area he and nick shared. He then walked over to the small fridge in the corner where he grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch.

Nick watched his friend from the corner of the room as he walked over telling him "don't you think it's a little early to start with the booze."

Darien didn't pay him much attention as he struggled to get the cap off then finally slamming it on the table. He stood up as he went back to his room slamming the door as Andrew walked over to Nick, and Nick looked to him questioning "what's his problem"

Andrew shook his head telling him "it's the anniversary of Serena's death"

Nick shook his head in understanding as he told him "oh that would do it" then there was a knock at the door as Nick looked to Andrew and asked you expecting anyone"

Andrew laughed as he told him "who would I be expecting"

Nick shrugged as he said "okay, well I guess I'll get it"

Andrew looked at him strangely as he said "probably a good idea"

Nick walked over to the door and opened it to see Jenn standing at the door as she smiled and asked "is Darien around"

Andrew walked over after hearing Jenn's voice as he smiled telling her "he's in his room. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you though. Please come in"

Jenn smiled at Andrew as she thanked him, then walked past Nick as she took a seat on the couch and smiled at the guys telling them "definitely a college dorm, beer before noon"

Andrew walked over taking the beer as he told her "uh yeah that belongs to Nick" as he handed him the beer then turned to her as he told her "I'll go get Darien for you"

Jenn smiled at him as Andrew walked over and knocked on Darien's door as a very grumpy voice yelled back "whoever it is go away, I just want to be left alone"

Andrew was about to knock again when Jenn yelled back "it's just me Darien but if you want me to go, I will"

There was no response as Jenn looked to Andrew and then started to walk to the door when Darien emerged from his room telling her "please don't go"

Jenn turned around to see Darien in his bathrobe as she smiled asking him "how are you?"

Darien shrugged telling her "I'm fine, how are you?"

Jenn walked over to him as she told him "liar, I know you're not fine you're almost as bad a liar as your friend Andrew

Darien and Andrew both looked at her with inquisitive looks as Darien asked "what are you talking about"

Jenn smiled as she told them "I know that was not Nick's beer" then she looked at Darien as she said "I'm pretty sure it is yours so the only question left is why"

Darien laughed as he told her "you are something else you know that"

Jenn nodded at him as she said "true so are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to play games all day"

Darien smiled at her as he asked "so what brings you here today"

Jenn gave him a look as she said "I guess I got my answer and if you want to know I was worried about you"

Darien looked back at her as he questioned "worried about me why?"

Jenn took his hand as she told him "I remember Andrew mentioning today was the three year anniversary of Serena's death. I thought maybe you could use a friend"

Darien took her hand in his as he told her "thank you the truth is I definitely could use a friend"

Jenn gripped his hand as she looked into his eyes and told him "then you have one"

Andrew and Nick looked at each other then quietly stepped out of the room trying to give them some privacy when Darien turned to them and said "I'll be out for awhile I'm taking this beautiful girl to breakfast"

Jenn smiled to Darien as she told him "you don't have too"

Darien smiled back as he told her "I want to just let me go get dressed okay"

Jenn nodded her head as Darien went back into his room to go get dressed and Nick and Andrew walked over to her and Nick told her "I think you're exactly what the doctor ordered"

Jenn looked to him confused as Andrew told her "you're really good for Darien right now, and I'm glad you're here"

Jenn heard what Andrew and Nick said as she told them "I'm just trying to be a good friend"

Andrew smiled at her as he told her "I think you could be a lot more then that" then Darien walked out of his room fully dressed as he walked over to Jenn and asked "are you ready to go"

Jenn looked back at Andrew then smiled up at Darien as she told him "sure let's go"

Darien could tell a difference in Jenn's personality since he left her, but he let it go as he took her hand and lead her out the door telling her "I know this really great place that serves the best pancakes"

Jenn smiled at him saying "sounds great"

Andrew watched them go and then closed the door behind them as he walked over and took out his cell phone as he dialed. After three rings a female voice answered and said "hi Andrew how are things going over there"

Andrew told her back "better then I could have hoped Rei, better then I could have hoped"

End Chapter 13

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 13. I did through in Rei for you and the others will probably pop up here and there also. Please stay tuned for Chapter 14 where Darien and Jenn start to get closer as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	14. Chapter 14

**Standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie, hotaru 24, Chibi Doo, Sunny38, and Firey Dragoness for your wonderful reviews. I hope everyone is enjoying this story and will continue to as well. Please keep up the wonderful reviews and if you have any questions or thoughts let me know; and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Flight 1506

Chapter 14

Darien took Jenn to a small café where they found a booth in the corner. They sat down as Jenn looked at all the murals on the walls which gave off the ambiance that they were sitting in a small café in Paris.

A waitress came over a few minutes later as she asked them "so what will it be for you today"

Darien smiled at Jenn as he told the waitress "we'll have an order of the caramel walnut pancakes"

The woman smiled at the two thinking what a cute couple they made as she told them "good choice, I'll have that up for you in a moment"

Jenn thanked the woman who then left and walked to the kitchen as she turned to Darien and told him "this place is great"

Darien smiled as he told her "wait until you try the pancakes. Once you try these you'll never want anything else"

Jenn looked to him as she asked "so how long have you been coming here"

Darien told her back sadly "actually I've been coming here for three years." Jenn was confused as she looked to him and questioned "three years"

Darien began to tell her "yes after Serena died I felt so lost. I couldn't just stand around any more, so I ran out of the dorm and into the streets not sure where to go and I wound up here. Marie the kind woman who owned this place took sympathy on me after hearing what happened and she gave me an order of caramel walnut pancakes on the house. I wasn't in the mood for any food, but she insisted that I eat them. I was trying to be nice and I declined once more, but she just sat down on the seat that you're in and we talked as she watched until I finished the very last bite. Ever since then every year I come back to this same place and order caramel walnut pancakes and Marie is always here to talk.

Jenn smiled at Darien as she told him "thank you. Thank you for sharing that with me"

Darien smiled at her as he told her "well that's between you me and Marie now. Not even Nick or Andrew knows"

Jenn smiled as she told him "your secrets safe with me".

A moment later the waitress walked out with two orders of caramel walnut pancakes and sat them down as Darien smiled up at the waitress and told her "thank you".

The waitress smiled at Darien and told him "your welcome" then looked towards Jenn before walking away and Jenn got a look at the name badge she was wearing Marie.

Jenn looked towards Darien as she asked him "was that?" Darien just nodded his head as he smiled and started to eat his pancakes and Jenn started hers. She looked to Darien telling him "these are really good". He turned his head up to her as he told her "I'm glad you're enjoying it"

After they finished Darien stood up to go pay the bill but Marie insisted that it was on the house; so he just left her a really big tip like he does every year.

Darien and Jenn walked out of the café and then he turned to her and asked "have you ever been hand gliding"

Jenn looked to him wide eyed as she shook her head "no"

Darien smiled at her as he took her hand in his he told her "do you want to try"

Jenn was very nervous as she asked him "is it dangerous". Darien held onto her hand tightly as he looked into her eyes and told her "I would never let anything happen to you. I promise"

Jenn looked up to Darien as she told him "let's do it"

Jenn stood on top of the high cliff as she looked down and started to feel more and more nervous as Darien walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder he asked her "ready to go"

Jenn nervously gulped as she shook her head yes. Darien could tell how nervous she was as he told her "don't worry you'll love this"

He helped her into her harness then hooked it all up as he did the same with himself as they got a running start and took off. Jenn had her eyes closed to afraid to open them as she heard Darien's voice tell her "don't be afraid open your eyes"

Jenn slightly opened up one of her eyes as she took a look and then opened them both as she looked out and if she didn't know any better she would swear she was flying. A huge smile graced her lips and she looked to Darien as she told him "this is fantastic"

Darien gently put his hand on top of hers and in that moment everything felt right in the world again; as long as he had Jenn close to him. There was a whole world out there still left to explore. Serena's death had made him feel dead inside, but now with Jenn here. He felt like he had a second chance, one he wasn't going to waste.

After a long and busy day, Darien dropped Jenn off at her apartment as he turned to her and told her "thank you"

Jenn looked at him as she questioned "for what"

Darien looked to her as he told her "for being with me today. I had a really good time"

Jenn smiled at Darien as she told him "so did I, I can't remember when I've had a better day"

Darien smiled back at her as he told her "well hopefully we can have more days like that"

Jenn looked at his sweet eyes as she told him "I would really like that Darien"

Darien smiled at her as he said "okay" as he gently touched her face and then turned around and walked towards the elevator.

Jenn started to take her keys out and unlock the door, when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around surprised as Darien grabbed her in his arms and kissed her taking her breath away.

Afterwards Darien slowly stepped back as Jenn looked at him with only one word coming out of her mouth "wow". Darien smiled at her as he kissed her on the cheek and then told her "good night Jenn". As he turned around and got onto the elevator with Jenn standing in her door way as she watched him go and blinked her eyes as she said once more "wow".

Billy walked out of the bedroom as he saw Jenn standing in the doorway he turned to her and asked "so what have you been up to today"

Jenn looked back at Billy as she told him "I think I'm in love, good night Billy"

Jenn then turned and walked into her room as Billy stood in the living room watching her as he questioned "in love"

End chapter 14

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 14. Please stay tuned for Chapter 15 as things start to stir. If anyone has any thoughts or questions please let me know and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	15. Chapter 15

**standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

**_Author's Note: I would like to thank hotaru 24, ffgirlmoonie, Sunny 38, GR33nJ3w3lRain, BunnieOMoon, Chibi Doo, and Firey Dragoness all for your fantastic reviews. I really enjoyed reading them so keep them coming. Sadly though 1506 will becoming to an end soon. I hope you all enjoy it and please continue to read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._**

Flight 1506

Chapter 15

Darien walked into his dorm to find Andrew lying on the couch watching TV. He walked over and grabbed a beer from the mini fridge as Andrew turned to him and asked "so how did it go. you've been gone for awhile"

Darien turned to him as he told him "I feel alive again"

Andrew sat up as he faced Darien and asked him "it went that well"

Darien smiled as he thought about the day he had just spent with Jenn and told him "yeah it did, I haven't felt this way about a girl since Serena"

Andrew smiled at Darien as he told him "I'm so glad Darien. I really do hope things work out for you and Jenn"

Darien stepped back as he thought about the future they could have together as Nick walked into the room drunk with a girl on his arm as he screamed out "honey I'm home", which the girl on his arm equally drunk thought was hilarious as he walked over and introduced her to his roommate Darwin and his friend Anton as they made there way to his room shutting the door behind them.

Darien and Andrew looked in the direction of Nick's room as Darien told him "he's going to regret this in the morning"

Andrew laughed as he told him "your right, he's going to wake up with some headache"

Darien walked into the kitchenette as he asked Andrew "so you want a drink or something"

Andrew looked up as he told him "yeah that would be great"

Darien looked back at him as he asked "so what will it be"

Andrew stood up and walked to the fridge as he told him "nothing with alcohol"

Darien took out a Pepsi and Andrew nodded his head yes and then Darien handed it to him and they walked back towards the couch. Andrew sat down as Darien paced the floor and turned to Andrew as he asked him "do you think Serena would be happy for me"

Andrew turned to Darien as he told him "Serena loved you and she would want you to be happy. If being with Jenn makes you happy, then yes I do believe she would be happy for you"

Darien smiled at Andrew as he walked over to a table and took something out of one of the draws as he turned around and Andrew saw Darien was holding a small black box in his hands. He looked closer to see that inside the box was a diamond ring.

Andrew was startled to see the ring in Darien's hand as he asked him "who is the ring for"

Darien turned to him as he told him "I was going to give it to Serena while she was here in New York. I couldn't stand being away from her for another minute so I was going to propose to her and ask her to spend the rest of her life with me"

Andrew couldn't believe what he had just heard. Darien was going to ask Serena to marry him. How could fate be so cruel?

Darien looked to him as he told Andrew "I know Serena is not coming back even as much as I hoped she would"

Andrew was about to say something when Darien cut in telling him "I know what your thinking and don't. I've spent a lot of time with Jenn over the past few days and if anyone would no if it was her it would be me. It's not her, Serena's dead. I have a chance to move on and have a great life with Jenn, but first I have to finish something"

Andrew looked at him curiously as he asked "what do you have to do" Darien looked back as he told him "Serena and I have unfinished business"

Darien took the ring and put it in his pocket as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door leaving Andrew puzzled.

Darien took off on his bike as he rode out to the docks and smelt the fresh sea air as he felt the breeze go through him and kneeled down as he sifted the water through his hand and took a deep breath as he spoke "Serena my dear I guess this is it. I will miss you for the rest of my life, you were my first love. The woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but now you're gone and I have to move on. I met someone she makes me happy and I think I can have a good life with her. I just hope that you would give us your blessing. Andrew says that you love me and you would want to see me happy. I just hope where ever you are now your happy, but there was something else. Before I could move on I had to do this it would be a lot easier if I had you here in front of me, but here goes"

Darien took out the ring as he held it in between his pointer and middle fingers he asked "Serena will you hold this ring until we can be together once more"

He was about to drop the ring in the water when he heard a familiar voice ask "what the hell are you doing"

Darien looked up to see Billy standing by the docks as he turned around to tell him "it's none of your damn business"

Billy walked over as he told him "well I'm making it my business, your about to threw a diamond ring into the water. Are you crazy or something? Wait don't answer that I already no your crazy."

Darien stood up as he looked Billy in the eye and told him "it is none of your damn business what I do. Maybe I am a little crazy, but I bought this ring for her and I want to make sure no one will ever have this ring, but her"

Billy heard the words of a grieving man as he told him "listen I'm sorry, but I think your crazy. You don't just threw a diamond ring into the river"

Darien looked at him as he asked "would you think I was crazy if I took it and put it by her tombstone to always have"

Billy looked to him as he told him "I think it is a little crazy, but it's a better idea then throwing it in the river"

Darien turned to him as he told him "well I can't do that because Serena's final resting place is out there somewhere. They never found her body this is Serena's grave"

Billy felt really bad for Darien, but he still wasn't going to let him have Jenn without a fight as he told him "listen I know we don't get a long, but if you want my honest opinion. I think this Serena girl would rather have you hold that ring close to your heart then have some fish swimming around with it in there stomach"

Darien laughed as he told him "I'll think about what you said, but if you don't mind can I have a moment alone with her"

Billy shook his head as he told him "sure" and then walked off into the dark as Darien sat on the dock and thought about what Billy had said as he took the ring and slipped it into his pant pocket as he took a breath and smiled. When he heard a voice from behind him say "give me all your money or else."

Darien looked behind him surprised to see a man standing behind him with a ski mask on holding a gun as he screamed out again "give me all your money or else"

Darien slowly stood up as he held out his hands and tried to explain "listen I'm just a college student, I don't have much"

The man screamed back at him as he wiggled the gun in his face screaming "hand it over"

Darien took out his wallet as he gave him a ten and five out of his wallet as he opened it to show him "that's all I have"

The man grabbed the money and looked to Darien as he told him "wrong answer" and shot him in the chest.

End chapter 15

Author's Note: Please don't kill me for that ending, but if you want to know what happens to Darien stay tuned for Chapter 16; as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	16. Chapter 16

**Standard disclaimer I do not own Sailor moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank hotaru 24, emmastrz, Gr33nJ3w3lRain,_

_random writer 88, Firey Dragoness, Chibi Doo, _

_Serena-and-Darien-4ever, ffgirlmoonie, and Sailor Destiny x3 all for your _

_fantastic reviews they mean so much to me. I hope everyone continues to _

_enjoy my story and other stories down the road; as always please read, _

_review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light._

Flight 1506

Chapter 16

Billy was walking back to his car when he heard a gun shot go off and he immediately turned back and started to run to the dock where he found Darien lying unconscious losing a lot of blood. He looked around for help, but found there was no one around as he yelled out "help someone", but there was no answer as he took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

After what felt like forever an ambulance finally showed up and rushed Darien to the hospital then some cops entered the scene asking Billy a series of questions which he answered the best he could, but couldn't tell much because he didn't see what happened. They finally let him go telling him to stay in town in case they needed to talk to him some more. Billy quickly agreed as he walked back to his car and drove to the apartment still in shock of all that happened.

Billy walked in to find Jenn and Kris sitting on the couch as Jenn told Kris about all that she and Darien had done today. Jenn turned and smiled at Billy as she asked him "where have you been? I was wondering what happened to you"

Billy looked to Jenn as he told her "Jenn I have something to tell you. I think you should probably sit down"

Jenn looked to Billy strangely as she told him "Billy I am sitting down. Now tell me what's going on"

Billy looked to her sweet face trying to figure out how he would tell her but knowing he was the only one to do it as she looked to him questioning "Billy?"

He came up beside her as he told her "Jenn I was just with you friend Darien"

Jenn looked at him strangely as she questioned "Darien, when did you see him? Where were you Billy?"

Billy took her hand in his as he told her "I was at the docks, that's where I met Darien"

Jenn butted in as she asked him "at the docks what were the two of you doing there so late"

Billy looked at her sadly as he explained "I needed to get some air and I just happened to meet him there, we talked and then I left"

Jenn looked at him curiously as she told him "that's all you wanted to say, you saw Darien at the docks and then left"

Billy found it increasingly hard to tell her, but turned back as he told her "no that's not all Darien"

Before Billy could finish his sentence the phone rang and Kris stood up to get it as she answered then looked over to Jenn as she told her "it's for you"

Jenn looked back at Kris as she told her "tell whoever it is I'll call them back"

Kris looked back at Jenn as she told her "it's Andrew he said it's urgent"

Jenn took a deep breath as she apologized to Billy, then stood up to answer the phone as Billy watched her seeing her beautiful face loose all it's color as she dropped the phone from her hand and Kris walked up next to her as she asked "Jenn what is it?"

Jenn looked to Kris as she told her "Darien, he's been shot"

Kris was stunned to hear it as she questioned "shot when? How? Why?"

Jenn looked to Kris as she told her "I don't know, but I have to get over to the hospital right now"

Billy immediately stood up as he told her "don't worry, I'll take you"

Jenn looked to Billy as she questioned him "you said you had something to tell me, was this it"

Billy just shook his head in response as he told her "come on, I'll drive you"

Jenn and Billy drove all the way to the hospital in complete silence as Billy parked the car and Jenn ran towards the hospital and up to the front desk as the nurse asked her "can I help you miss"

Jenn out of breath told her "yes I'm here to see a friend of mine. He was just brought in with a gun shot wound"

The nurse looked to her as she asked "name?"

Jenn's mind went totally blank as she told her "Darien"

The nurse looked at her as she asked "last name"

Jenn was completely blank as she told her "I'm not really sure, but please I need to see him"

The nurse looked to her as she told her "well I'm sorry, but I can't just let you go wondering the halls looking for your friend"

Jenn started to cry when something inside of her said "Chiba"

The nurse typed in the name as she confirmed "Darien Chiba room 304"

Jenn thanked the nurse as her and Billy headed to the elevator. During the ride up Billy looked to Jenn as he asked "how did you know the name?"

Jenn just shrugged it off as the elevator stopped and the doors opened she told him "I guess he told me and I just remembered"

Billy took that as a reasonable excuse as they headed down the hall looking for room 304.

They found the room and Jenn was about to walk in the room, but hesitated as she turned to Billy and told him "I don't know if I can do this"

Billy took her hand in his as he told her "don't worry your not alone"

They walked into the room as Jenn whispered to Billy "I had forgotten how much I hate hospitals" then froze as she saw Darien lying on a hospital bed with many machines hooked up to him all making different beeping sounds.

Andrew sat in the chair beside Darien's bed as he looked up to see Jenn and Billy there. He stood up and walked over to them as he told them "let's talk outside for a moment"

Andrew walked out as the others followed and he turned to them "the doctor came by before with the x-ray. Darien was very lucky, the bullet didn't hit any major organs and passed right through so they just had to patch him up and they gave him something for the discomfort. He'll probably be out for hours"

Jenn looked to Andrew as she asked "How did this happen?"

Andrew shook his head as he told her "I have no idea. All I know is that the hospital called the dorm and said that Darien had been shot then I called you and rushed right over"

Jenn gave him a small hug as she told him "and I really appreciate it. Darien's very lucky to have a friend like you"

Andrew looked at her as he told her "I'm the lucky one" Jenn smiled at him as she told him "if you don't mind, I'd like to go see him"

Andrew stepped back as he told her "of course. We'll let you have a moment alone"

Jenn turned and walked into Darien's room as she sat on the seat beside the bed and took his hand in hers as she began to tell him "Darien I was so afraid I was going to lose you tonight, you mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. I know that seems silly since we've only known each other such a short time, but with you everything's different. My past doesn't seem as important now as my future does. So you have to get better soon, there's still so much we have to do Darien. There's so much for us to experience and we can do it together. What? I'm trying to tell you is that I love you Darien and I want us to be together"

Jenn felt a slight squeeze of her hand and she looked to him surprised as she heard him mouth out "Serena"

End chapter 16

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 16. Please stay tuned for Chapter 17 there's still more to come, so don't miss it; and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	17. Chapter 17

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

Author's note: I would like to thank ffgirlmoonie, random writer 88, hotaru 24,

BunnieOMoon, Chibi Doo, Firey Dragoness, Sailor Destiny x3,

Gr33nJ3w3lRain, Serena-And-Darien-4ever, and Sunny38 all for your

fantastic reviews. They mean so much to me. Quickly to clear something

up Darien was just shot by a mugger. No one was out to get him or

anything like that. I hope everyone continues to enjoy as we get closer to

the final chapter, and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you

Mars Light.

Flight 1506

Chapter 17

Jenn let go of his hand and stood up quickly as she looked at him hoping she hadn't just heard right, but knew that she had.

She had just professed her love to him and he still called out for Serena and as much as she might want too .She knew she could never take the place in his heart of his darling Serena, his one true love.

A tear started to fall from her eye as she wiped it away and then turned and walked out of the room as she turned to Billy and told him "I want to go home. Will you please take me home Billy"

Andrew looked at her surprised as he asked "Jenn is there something wrong"

Jenn smiled at Andrew as she told him "no. I just came to realize something that everyone else seems to have already known"

Andrew looked at her confused as he watched Billy put his arm around Jenn and lead her down the hallway.

They got into the car and drove back to her apartment the whole way in nothing, but an awkward silence.

Jenn walked into the apartment happy to see that Kris wasn't there; at that moment she really just wanted to be by herself, but Billy wouldn't let that happen as he came over and sat beside her as he asked "do you want to tell me what that was all about"

Jenn just looked away as she told him "I just want to be left alone right now Billy"

Billy stood up, but then sat back down as he put a hand on her shoulder and told her "come on Jenn. I'm your best bud you can tell me anything. What is it that's bothering you? Was it all the machines did they freak you out or something"

Jenn shook her head no as she told him "no it has nothing to do with that"

Billy looked into her eyes trying to get her to trust him as he told her "you can tell me Jenn. What is it that's bothering you?"

Jenn looked at Billy as she told him "when I was in that hospital room I told Darien how I felt about him. I told him that I loved him"

Billy was about to say something when she told him "but he called out for Serena. She's the one that he wants, not me"

Billy was shocked, but not really surprised remembering his and Darien's conversation on the dock. He knew Darien still had very deep feelings for this Serena person who ever she was. He put all his thoughts aside though as he wrapped his arms around Jenn figuring this would be the right time, now that all the competition was gone.

Jenn cried on Billy's shoulder as she heard him ask "what about me?" Jenn looked to him surprised as she heard Billy repeat himself as he began to tell her "what about us Jenn? You know I have very deep feelings for you and I have waited a long time and have been very patient this far. You're the only one for me Jenn. There is no other. You're the one I want to be with and it would mean the world to me if you could feel the same way"

Jenn looked at him surprised as she asked him "Billy what are you trying to tell me"

Billy took her hand in his as he told her "stay with me Jenn. Let me make you happy. I know I can. Will you just give me the chance of being something more then just friends, I love you"

Jenn was very surprised to hear this here and now as she stood up and walked to the balcony. She looked out on the city below her as she heard foot steps coming up behind her and knew it was Billy as she began to tell him "New York it's such a magical city you know. When I came here, I didn't know what I was expecting to find, but all I did was hit another dead end. I don't think I'm ever going to find out the truth about my past will I Billy. So I might as well look towards the future."

Jenn turned to Billy as she told him "Billy right now, I don't have the same feelings you share. I think of you as a great friend and some one I can always count on. You're nice and funny and I find it your easy to talk too. I don't have the kind of feelings you have for me, but I think maybe some day I could"

Billy looked to her shocked as he questioned "what are you saying Jenn?"

She smiled at him as she told him "I want to be with you too Billy. I know you can make me happy"

Billy couldn't believe what he was hearing as he grabbed her in a giant hug as he spun her around. Jenn started to laugh, but then put on a straight face as she told him "there is just one thing though"

Billy looked to her as he smiled from cheek to cheek he told her "anything, anything you want"

Jenn looked to him as she told him "I want to go back to Jersey"

Billy looked to her surprised not sure if he heard right as he questioned "Jersey, you want to move back to Jersey"

Jenn shook her head as she told him "yes, very much, I want to go back. Things were so much easier back there. We can get an apartment and live together in peace"

Billy had the feeling this was more about running away then anything else, but he did promise her anything so he shook his head as he told her "Yeah we can go back, as long as where together it doesn't matter where we are"

Jenn smiled at him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek then told him "great I'll go pack my bags" and like a flash she was off and Billy had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that things were moving entirely to fast.

Andrew sat beside Darien's bed as he and Nick kept trading places every hour keeping a silent vigil as there friend slept. Andrew couldn't help but wonder what was with Jenn's strange behavior earlier. The way she got so upset and then just ran out of here. Andrew continued to think as he heard stirring and looked up to see Darien starting to wake up.

Andrew immediately sat up as he started to page for a nurse as he saw Darien start to open his eyes.

Andrew jumped up from his seat as he looked to Darien glad to see that his friend was awake and that he would be okay.

Darien tried to mouth out some words to him, but he didn't quite get it so Andrew got closer as he heard Darien ask "where is she?"

Andrew looked to his friend as he questioned "who Darien?"

Darien looked to Andrew as he told him "Serena, she was here. I know she was here"

End chapter 17

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 17. Stay tuned for Chapter 18 to find out what will happen as this story starts to come to a close. I hope everyone enjoys and as always please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	18. Chapter 18

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

Author's Note: I would like to thank hotaru24, Sailor Destiny x3, ffgirlmoonie, randomwriter88, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, Sunny 38, Firey Dragoness, Chibi Doo, Serena-and-Darien-4ever, MYpinkyrulez, and BunnieOMoon all for your fantastic reviews. I was really blown away by how many people sent there reviews for this chapter thank you all so much, I'm so glad you are all enjoying it. On a personal note I won't be able to put up the next chapter of this story for a couple of weeks because I'll be on my honeymoon. I hope you can all forgive me and I promise you will have the next chapter as soon as I get back which will be in mid September. Don't forget me and please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.

Flight 1506

Chapter 18

Andrew looked to Darien surprised to hear what he said as he told him "Darien Serena's dead you know that, but Jenn was here earlier. Maybe it was her that you thought was here"

Darien tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in his chest so he stayed where he was as he looked at Andrew and told him "Serena was here"

Andrew wasn't sure how to respond to Darien so he just told him once more "Darien buddy Serena's dead. She's gone, she's not coming back. No matter how much we want her too"

Darien was about to say something back when a load of nurses came in checking his blood pressure and many other things as they pushed Andrew out the door closing it behind him.

Andrew tried his best to look through the cracks of the window to see what was going on as he saw his friend being poked and prodded with a bunch of different kinds of needles. He didn't notice someone come walking up behind him as they asked "Andrew?"

Andrew turned around surprised to see Jenn standing behind him as he smiled at her then told her "Jenn I'm so glad you're here and Darien will be too. He just woke up"

Jenn smiled at Andrew as she told him "actually, I can't stay. I just came by to drop off a note. I was hoping you would give it to him"

Andrew took the note from her as he looked to her oddly as he asked "Jenn is everything alright"

Jenn smiled at him as she told him "yeah everything's fine"

Jenn gave Andrew a hug as she told him "it was really great meeting you Andrew and I hope you have a safe trip back to Tokyo. Darien's really lucky to have a friend like you. Good bye" She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she turned and started to walk down the hall.

Andrew yelled out to her "Jenn wait". She stopped just before she got on the elevator as Andrew ran up to her and told her "some how I have a feeling this is more like good bye forever then just good bye"

Jenn came up close as she gave him a kiss on the cheek as she told him "good bye Andrew. Take care of him for me okay"

Jenn turned and walked on to the elevator as Andrew watched the doors shut and had a sinking feeling in his heart, like he was loosing his good friend all over again. He looked at the letter that was in his hand and wondered what was in it.

Andrew walked back over to Darien's room as he saw the nurses leave and one of them told him "we gave him a mild sedative. He'll be out for a couple of hours"

Andrew shook his head as he told the nurse "I understand" then went back in and took his seat next to Darien waiting for him to regain consciousness.

Three and a half hours passed that Andrew sat in the chair not moving waiting for his friend to wake up as he held the letter tightly in his hands, when finally Darien started to stir.

Andrew sat at the edge of his seat as he watched his friend wake up. Darien looked up to Andrew with a slight smile as he asked "are they gone?"

Andrew looked to him oddly as he asked "are who gone?"

Darien looked to him as he said "the nurses, with the really big needles"

Andrew laughed as he told him "yeah I think there gone"

Darien let out a breath as he told him "good I don't think I could take another needle. I'm already full of too many holes as it is"

Andrew smiled at his friend as he told him "there just trying to help. So how are you feeling?"

Darien started to groan as he told him "like I've been shot"

Andrew just shook his head as he told him "yeah well, you're lucky just to be alive. Everyone from back home is worried sick about you"

Darien looked at him as he asked "you told everyone"

Andrew shook his head as he told him "no I told Mina"

Darien looked back at him as he told him "then you might as well have told everyone"

Andrew smiled to see his friend laughing and joking again as he told him "true, but she has a big heart to coincide with her big mouth"

Darien agreed with him as he saw the letter in Andrew's hand as he questioned "what's that?"

Andrew looked at the envelope in his hand wondering if right now was the right time to give it to him; when he heard Darien ask again "what's with the letter"

Andrew looked to him as he said "Jenn dropped it off earlier"

A big smile went across Darien's face at the mention of Jenn's name as he turned to Andrew and asked "Is the letter from her? Is it for me?"

Andrew just nodded his head as he handed it over to Darien.

Darien opened the letter as he started to read To Darien I'm sorry to have to be doing this in a letter, but seeing our circumstances right now it would be difficult to do it face to face. I'm leaving, I realize now New York is not the right place for me; and the future that I had once hoped we could possibly have together is nothing more then hopeless wishes and fantasies. I will cherish the time we did spend together as I look towards a bright future with Billy. I am sorry and I hope that some day you will be able to move on and find happiness. Sincerely yours Jenn.

Darien dropped the letter from his hands as he looked to Andrew then told him "she's gone"

Andrew was surprised as he picked up the letter and read it as he looked at Darien and questioned "Billy? She wants to have a future with Billy. It doesn't make sense"

Darien threw his fist down in rage as he yelled out "this whole thing doesn't make sense. Why? Why is it that every time I find someone I think I can have a future with they leave"

Andrew looked to Darien as he put the letter on the night stand then sat down across from him as he said "Darien listen the doctors say your not going to be back on your feet for awhile, and your going to need help. Why don't you come back home where all your friends are. We'll help you and take care of you. We'll be your family Darien. Don't you think you've been running away long enough"

Darien looked towards him, the thought of going back to Japan again after all this time. He had stayed away so long because of all the memories of Serena that we're there. Now going back would mean having to face them all, was he ready for it. He thought about it then nodded his head as he told Andrew "okay you got a deal"

End Chapter 18

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 18. Once again I'm sorry, but I won't be able to get the next chapter up right away because I'll be on my honeymoon, but I will post it as soon as I get back. In the mean time please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	19. Chapter 19

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank hotaru24, ffgirlmoonie, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, **_

_**Serena-and-Darien-4ever, Dertupio, and random writer88 for your **_

_**great reviews. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to review, but I have just **_

_**got back from my honeymoon. I hope everyone continues to enjoy the **_

_**story because there is just the epilogue left. So please read review and **_

_**enjoy! Thank you Mars Light. **_

Flight 1506

Chapter 19

Two weeks later. Andrew helped Darien pack up the rest of his stuff; while Nick watched with a pout on his face as he told Darien "are you sure you have to go?"

Darien walked past his roommate as he grabbed some shirts from his dresser then putting it in his suitcase as he turned to him and said "yeah, but don't worry I'll be in touch. I promise"

Nick looked to Darien as he told him "I don't know why you can't just stick around here"

Darien looked at him as he said "I told you I have lots of friends there who can help me as I get better"

Nick looked at him as he asked "what about me? I can help you."

Darien walked over and told him "it's not just about that. I've been a way to long. It's time for me to go back. I see that now"

Nick stood up as he told him "okay, but you better call and write"

Darien shook his hand as he told him "absolutely"

Andrew looked to the two guys as he told them "I hate to break up this love fest, but Darien the taxi's here"

Darien looked to Andrew as he told him "okay" then Andrew and Nick helped carry Darien's luggage down to the taxi as they all said good bye once more and Andrew and Darien got in the taxi as Darien told the driver "JFK please"

The driver nodded at him as he told him "you got it" then put the car in drive and off they went.

Darien and Andrew sat in the airport for over three hours Waiting for there flight, which had been delayed, and then finally over the loud speaker the stewardess announced "Flight 2594 to Tokyo Airport is now boarding".

Darien and Andrew looked at each other as they stood up and Darien told him "I guess this is it"

Andrew nodded his head as he grabbed there carry on and the two started to walk to the exit.

They waited on line as the stewardess checked all the passenger's tickets one by one as they boarded the plane.

Andrew was finally next followed by Darien when he turned thinking he heard a voice yelling out.

He shook it off then moved up in line as the stewardess checked Andrew's ticket, but then he heard it again and this time he was sure he wasn't just hearing thing's some one called his name.

Darien looked behind him and into the crowd when he saw a blond girl running as fast as she could as she yelled out his name.

The stewardess asked for his ticket, but he wasn't paying attention all his thoughts were on her as he stepped out of line to meet her.

She ran up to him as fast as she could then stopped out of breath as she told him "I'm so glad your still here. I went by your dorm and Nick said you had left and then I called the airport and they told me your flight had been delayed. So I rushed over as fast as I could"

Darien looked at her like she was crazy as he asked her "Jenn what's going on? Why are you here?"

Jenn looked at him as she told him "I needed to know. Do you love me?"

Darien looked at her curiously as he told her "is that all you wanted to know?"

Jenn looked at him as she questioned "please I need to know"

Andrew came up beside them as he looked to Darien asking "what's going on buddy? We got to go. The plane is going to take off soon"

Jenn looked to Darien again as she asked "do you love me?"

Darien looked to Jenn then at Andrew as he told him "I'm sorry, I'll just be a minute please"

He turned back to Jenn as he told her "yes I love you, but I don't know what that has to do with anything"

Jenn smiled at him as she told him "it has to do with everything. Darien you loved me when I didn't even no who I was. Jennifer Dressle was just some name I made up. She doesn't exist."

Darien looked to her oddly as he asked "Jenn what are you trying to say?"

Jenn looked at him as she told him "Darien you knew me when I didn't even know myself. I know things that don't make any sense to me at all, but I do know them. I was in a room crowded of people and something inside me knew I had been there before. I saw a woman I didn't remember, but I knew deep inside that she wouldn't hurt me. I knew things I couldn't possibly have known. I mumble things in my sleep that don't make any sense and I remember a man who teased me mercilessly because of a bad grade on a test paper"

Darien looked at her not sure if he had just heard right as he questioned "what did you just say?"

Jenn smiled at him as her cheeks glowed she told him "I remember. Not everything yet, just flashes here and there but I…"

Darien looked at her with his mouth hanging open as he asked "Jenn?"

She shook her head no.

Darien looked at her again with his mouth quivering finding it hard to even form the name to come out of his mouth as he asked "Serena?"

She nodded her head yes as she told him "yeah it's me. I'm still not sure exactly how, but I hope the rest of my memories will come back to me in time, but I do remember something's. I remember my family, my friends, I remember you Darien, and most of all I remember being me. Serena"

Darien felt his legs giving out underneath him as he grabbed her in his arms and started to passionately kiss her, making her whole body start to feel weak.

Afterwards they both let go for some air as he looked to her and told her "you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that"

Andrew came walking over to them angry as he yelled "hey Romeo the plane is about to take off, you coming or what?"

Darien looked to Serena with a smile then at Andrew as he told him "I have something to tell you"

End Chapter 19

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 19. Please stay tuned for Chapter 20 which will be the epilogue. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far and please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

**Standard Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!**

_Author's Note: I would like to thank randomwriter88, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, Mypinkyrulez, _

_ffgirlmoonie, sunny 38, Dertupio, hotaru 24, Firey Dragoness, and every _

_one who has read my story. I am so glad you have all enjoyed it. Sadly _

_though this is the last chapter; I hope you all enjoy it and please read, _

_review and enjoy! I hope to hear from you all. Thank you Mars Light._

Flight 1506

Epilogue

Andrew stood in the Crown arcade waiting for his friends to show pacing back and forth. Darien came out of the backroom as he put a hand on his shoulder as he told him "don't worry we have nothing to be nervous about. This is the greatest thing that could have ever happened".

Andrew looked over at his friend as he told him "you're right, it's a miracle that she's alive and here with us now. I still can't believe it myself, but what is everyone else going to say. Her parents they have no idea there daughter just come back from the dead"

Darien looked to Andrew as he told him "her parents are going to be so happy just to have her back, nothing else will even matter, trust me"

Andrew shook his head as Darien told him "I'm going to go into the back and check on Serena. See how she's doing"

Andrew nodded his head as he continued cleaning up making sure everything looked perfect as Darien walked into the back as he saw her fussing with her hair. He walked up behind her as he gave her a soft butterfly kiss on her neck as he smiled at her and said "you look beautiful"

Serena turned to him as she said "are you sure. What if they don't recognize me? What if they don't like the person I am now. I've waited so long to find out who my parents are and what if they don't like me"

Darien smiled at her as he told her "you have nothing to worry about. They are going to love you because they already do". He brushed a hair from her face as he led them over to the couch and they sat down. Serena was still very nervous as Darien took her hand in his he told her "you don't have to be nervous this is a good thing. You're going to have your parents back and they'll have there daughter and maybe seeing them will also help jog more of your memories."

Serena looked up at him unsure as she said "I don't know Darien. I mean all I get is bits and pieces. The fact that I remembered you at all is a miracle."

He interrupted telling her "but, it did come back and so will the rest of your memories. You just have to give it time"

Serena thought back to when she had first meet Darien that day in the park. Ever since then she had randomly started remembering bits and pieces of her life; and then it became more vivid to her. It wasn't just bits and pieces, but her memories her life. It was him, Darien was the key to unlocking all her memories and hopefully he was right maybe seeing her family again will help her remember the rest of them.

Darien saw that Serena was some where lost in thought as he looked to her and asked "something on your mind?"

Serena shook her head as she said "no" then they heard the bell outside go off and they knew people had started to arrive.

Darien stood up as he got closer to the door and he recognized the voices of his good friends. He walked over to Serena as he told her "the girls are here. Do you remember them? They were your closest friends Rei, Mina, Lita and Ami"

Serena shook her head no as she told him "I'm sorry, but there names don't sound familiar at all"

Darien smiled at her as he told her "its okay, it will all come back in time"

Serena was very nervous. She wasn't sure if it all would come back. Darien was so confident, but she didn't no what to expect. She was trying her best to pick up the pieces of her broken life, but it was so hard when she didn't know what she was looking for.

Another bell went off as she heard two more people enter and Andrew then walked into the back. He turned to her as he told her "your parents just arrived"

Serena wasn't sure what to do, she had waited so long for this moment and now that it was here, she just wanted an escape. Darien walked up beside her and told her "you don't have to be ready for this right now. You can stay here for a few minutes and then come out when you're ready"

Serena felt like Darien was reading her mind as she smiled at him and said "I just need a moment, but I will be out soon. You go ahead"

Darien nodded his head as he and Andrew walked to the front leaving Serena alone.

After they were gone she noticed a bunch of pictures Andrew had hanging on the wall. They must have been old because she looked very young; more like a school girl and so were the others in the picture. She took a deep breath as she saw the picture and said to herself "please let them like me"

Darien and Andrew walked out of the back as everyone turned around with a smile as Lita shouted out "Darien your back"

The girls all got up from the stools they were sitting on as they went to greet there friend as Ilene Tsukino smiled telling Andrew "what a wonderful surprise. Where so happy to have you back Darien"

Darien was a little surprised, but then soon realized they had no idea he was coming home as he looked to Andrew and asked him "you didn't tell them"

Andrew just shrugged his shoulders as he told him "must have slipped my mind"

Darien looked to the group of people around him as he told them "well it's great to be back. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch better, but it's good to be back home with my family"

Before he realized it Mina wrapped her arms tightly around him as she told him "where so happy to have you back Darien" but all she got back in return was Darien screaming out in pain as he told Mina "watch it" as he pulled her away.

Serena heard Darien scream out as she turned around suddenly and left the backroom to make sure he was alright. She walked into the front as she saw a bunch of people gathered around Darien as she asked him "Darien are you alright"

Everyone stopped in that moment like time just froze. They heard it but they couldn't believe it. Six heads turned around to see Serena standing across the room alive.

The whole room was quiet for a moment until Rei spoke up saying "it can't be"

There was another long pause until Lita spoke up again asking "she's alive?"

Serena felt all the tension in the air and she wasn't sure if she should say something or just stay quiet for right now; and then the woman who she now recognized as her mother walked up closer to her. She gently put a hand to Serena's face almost as if she touched her any harder she might disappear.

Serena looked to her mother as she put her hand on top of hers she told her "it's okay, it's really me"

Ilene looked at Serena for a moment and then she wrapped her arms around her daughter as tight as possible, like she had been dreaming of doing every night for the past three years as she started to cry "my babies alive, you're alive, you've come back to me"

Serena was surprised at first by Ilene's hug, but then was comforted by it, as a wave of emotion came tumbling down on her; she started crying also telling her "mom I've missed you so much"

Ken watched the two embrace as he slowly walked over and Serena looked up to him as she questioned "dad?"

Ken saw his baby girl all grown up right in front of him as he wondered how much he had missed these past three years. He looked to his daughter and smiled he told her "Serena, I'm so glad your home."

Serena smiled to her father and before she knew it he had his arms wrapped around her too. Darien watched from the counter the tearful reunion the three of them shared as he felt a tear start to escape. He quickly wiped it away not wanting to let anyone see him cry when Rei came over and sat next to him she told him "I can't believe it. Serena's alive. How is it possible?"

Darien shook his head as he told her "I'm not really sure of all the details, but I do know that she has amnesia. She really can't remember much of her life"

Rei smiled at Darien as she told him "does it really matter. We have Serena home with us. Whether she remembers us is not important; we remember her and all the special times we shared. She will remember in time, but the most important thing is that where all still together". Rei hopped off the stool as she went over to join the rest of the girls.

They all gave Serena a big group hug and Darien watched from his place on the stool as the girls smiled and giggled just like it was old times. He put his hand in his pocket as he felt something. He had forgot he put it there with all the excitement of today, then looking back to Serena as she laughed and smiled with her old friends, he started to smile watching her.

Serena was surrounded by all her friends and something inside felt so right being here in this place, with these people. She felt like she finally found her way back home, she smiled at everyone as she told them "I am so happy to be back. I'm afraid I don't have many memories of my past, but I hope maybe with your help I will remember more about it"

Darien got off the stool as he walked over and stepped up beside her he told her "maybe we can start making some new memories also, starting now". He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black box as he opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring inside as he got down on one knee and asked her "Serena I know you don't remember much about the time that we shared together, but you have to know how I feel about you. Serena, Jenn whatever your name is I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife?"

Serena was completely in shock as she saw the ring and then smiled at Darien as she told him "you never gave up on me. When the rest of the world thought I was dead you never gave up on our love, and that love brought us back together, and I hope it will never bring us apart again. I love you too Darien, even though I don't remember everything, there is no denying it. I tried to fight the strange feelings I had for you. I didn't know how I could feel so strongly about someone I had just met, but now as I start to remember more. The only thing I have to wonder is how I can forget someone as wonderful as you and nothing would make me happier then being your wife"

Darien was beaming with joy as he heard Serena's answer as he stood up and gently placed the ring on her finger as he told her "we will never be apart again, that's a promise"

Everyone started to clap for joy as Darien took Serena in his arms for a sweet lingering kiss; and after they finished kissing Serena looked up at Darien as she smiled and told him "I remember that".

The End

Maybe?

Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I know I definitely enjoyed writing it. I haven't decided whether I might make a sequel. Maybe, you never know what the future might bring. Thank you to all who have read my stories and please read, review, and enjoy! Thank you Mars Light.


End file.
